love for my beauty
by Ichihara Yue
Summary: Kaname realize that the one he love isn't Yuki.  better than summary n this is my first story. now with BETA for new chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : don't own. If I have VK Zero will belong to Kaname and Yuki wouldn't ever come in this story.

Warning : boyxboy, maybe OOC so don't like don't read

Since English not my first language if there are any misspell or I used the wrong tense Please forgive me.

Love for My Beauty

Chap 1

Kaname pov

It's been a year since I leave him in cross academy. It's been a year since the last time I saw his beautiful face. I leave him without telling him about my true feeling.

I tell him that I only used him as my paw and let him to kill my uncle. And after he kill my uncle I brought Yuki and the rest of night class with me and ran away. I leave my silver haired beauty. Now I realize how fool I am. I leave him alone and persecute myself with the loneliness. I really miss him with all of my heart.

Well, that's true I love that stubborn hunter more than anything. I'm still love Yuki but not as my mate I only love her as my sister. The one that I truly love is Zero. Yeah, Zero my Zero my silver haired beauty. But right now as a pureblood and vampire king I have a duty to produce a heir and protect the pureblood line.

Although I know about all my duty as a pureblood I can't let myself to forget about my love to Zero. I can't let myself to touch Yuki sexually. Whenever I try to doing it the one that I saw is my prideful ex-human. And when I saw her eyes the one that I saw is the color of amnesty and not the chocolate one. That's make my heart hurt so much.

Now I couldn't bear it anymore. I have it all enough and I don't give a shit about it anymore. I want my silverette , I want may Zero in my side. Now I will make everything right and I will make him fallen so hard to me and we will never separate off ever again.

While I'm lost in my little world, Yuki come to my study room.

"Onii-sama are you alright? You face look so depressed. If you need something or want to share your burden you can always come to talk to me. " she look at me with her big brown eyes and give me her comforting smile.

Well I guess I have to tell her about the truth. She is after all have the right to know about this.

"Yuki…. I want to dispose our engagement." I saw her eyes dilate and she look so surprised.

"but, why Nii-sama?"

"well, you know right that I don't love you as a woman and the love I have for you is love from the brother to his sister. I saw you as someone that I have to look after and hold dearly but I can't love you as my mate." I try to explain to her about my feeling for her without hurting her feeling.

She then look at the floor, but what happen next really surprised me. She start to giggle and calmly spook to me " actually I already know about it nii-sama. I know that the one that you love isn't me. In all those time I only waiting for you to realize that the one you want to standing beside you is my cute big little brother Zero isn't it." My eyes widened a bit for a moment and then I give her smile "yes, that's right. The one that I love is Zero."

She come and give me a bear hug" so, what are you waiting for now? Go find him and tell him how much you love him." I hug her back " thank you, I really need your support and agreement to get the one that I truly love. So you agree to help me to get his love right." She look up and start to giggle again " of course Nii-sama, how could I let two hot and sexy vampire to be together. The two of you will make a cute couple."

Ok, I forget that Yuki is a funjoshi but above it I really happy because my dear sister give her bless toward me to get the one I truly love.

This is my first ff so don't be so hart to me. I know I made a lot of mistake and I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY about it. Thank for reading my story, don't forget to review or maybe give some flame


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : don't own. If I have VK Kaname will let Rido kill Yuki and he will ran away with Zero

Warning : boyxboy, maybe OOC so don't like don't read

Since English not my first language if there are any misspell or I used the wrong tense Please forgive me. But I'll try to write it right. Thanks for all review that you give me I really appreciate it. That's why I try to correct my writing and make a longer chapter.

Love for My Beauty

Chap 2

Normal pov

After Kaname told Yuki about his feeling toward zero the two of them agree to visit zero. But they decided to visit Kaien Cross first because it's already a year since the last time Yuki meet her adopted father and they want to know more about zero condition right now. Moreover there are some important news about some pureblood who don't agree about human-vampire coexistence that try to do something dangerous that looks like will disturb the coexistence and Kaname want to discuss it with chairman Cross and Yagari.

They went to Cross Academy riding black limousine and accompanied by Aido and Seiren. Seiren sat beside the driver and the rest of them sat in the backside with Aido sat in front of Kaname and Yuki facing both of them.

Inside the Limo Yuki told Aido about Kaname true feeling toward Zero. Althought Aido looks a bit jealous and have a bit disapproval but he feel happy for his beloved pureblood king because Kaname finally have something that he want for himself and not for someone else desire. So he decided to give the pureblood his best to help him get his loved one.

Both Yuki and Aido talk so much about how that stubborn silver haired hunter will react when Kaname tell him about his feeling and how Yuki and Aido will help Kaname to make the silverette beauty fallen so hard toward the brunet pureblood

"...nii-sama ...nii-sama...onii-sama"

"oh... I'm sorry Yuki. What is it Yuki?"

" what's wrong nii-sama? It's look like you worried about something."

"It's ok Yuki, I'm just thinking about the action from the nobles and some pureblood that want to disturb the coexistence."

"It's that all coz I can see that you have something else that disturbing you."

"Well actually there is something else. I'm a bit nervous to meet zero. After what I have done to him before. I'm afraid that he wouldn't want to meet me and will reject my feeling toward him." Kaname said

Yuki give Kaname a hug for comforting "don't afraid nii-sama I believe that everything will be all right and zero will accept your feeling. And don't forget that I'm there to help you." Kaname kissed Yuki in her forehead " thanks Yuki."

Aido who already know about Kanames feeling toward zero said "I believe that Kiryu will accept your feeling Kaname-sama because sometime when the class exchange I saw kiryu take a glance toward you that sowing concern and love."

Kaname give Aido a smile that make the blonde face red " I don't know Aido. After what I have done to him before I'm really afraid that he will hate me now. But deep inside I hope he will accept my feeling because if he reject me and hate me, I don't think that I can stay alive. I'll only exist and not alive. I'll become a walking doll without soul." When Yuki and Aido heard that confession they agree to do their best to help the brunet male pureblood to get his loved one.

"we are arrive Kaname-sama" announce the driver.

It's about midnight when they arrive at Cross Academy. Kaname, Yuki, Aido and Seiren then walk toward chairman Cross house inside the cross academy ground. After about five minutes of walked they are arrived in front of chairman house.

* * *

While both Kaien and Toga talk in the kitchen there are some knock from the front door.

"who the hell that come to visit in the middle of night?" said Yagari

"please calm down, maybe they are the hunter that have some news about zero or the pureblood action. Just let me open the door." Kaien walk to the front followed by toga.

"sorry for the night visit chairman." in front of Kaien and Yagari there are stood four vampire the ex-student from the night class

"Kaname-kun, Aido-kun, Seiren-chan, and my dear daughter Yuki what's bring all of you to come visiting me in the middle of night?" said chairman Cross while give Yuki a bear hug

"That's because I miss you chairman. It's already a year since the last time we meet" Yuki said and hug back the chairman

"toga do you hear it my cute daughter miss me and want to meet me." Kaien said while facing Toga and then he facing Yuki and pout "Yuki, I already told you to call me daddy."

Kaname clear his throat. And when everyone focusing in him he tell the other reason "besides that reason there is something that I want to discuss with the both of you."

"what do you want to talk about Kaname-san?" said Yagari

"I want to talk about the pureblood action and I want to know the condition of zero before I come to see him."

Both Yagari and chairman tense a bit and chairman cast his hug toward Yuki "it's better if we talk inside." chairman letting them come inside and show them the way to kitchen.

* * *

Back in the kitchen Kaien prepared tea for all of them. Kaname, Aido and Yuki sat down at the chair near the coffee table. Seiren stood behind Kaname and Toga stood near the window while putting a cigarette.

"So, what information you have about the pureblood action?" Yagari start the discussion.

"We already know which pureblood that take a part in this action. We sent some of us to look for some information Takuma to Sirabuki family, Kain to Ichizaki family and Ruka to Shiroyume family. But this month we can't call them yet. And according their report last mouth those family is the one that responsible for the increasing number of level E" said Aido

"For now we only know that those pureblood looking for hunter treasure that looked after by three hunter family. But which hunter family is we still don't know. That's why we want to discussing about it to the both of you" answer Kaname.

"don't tell me they looking for silverblood blood and book of sin." Kaien said.

"what do you mean with silverblood blood and book of sin?" asked kaname.

"well kaname-kun you know about the origin of vampire and vampire hunter society right." said kaien.

"Silverblood is a clan that creates hunter and vampire society. When the silverblood married human who change to be vampire they would produce pureblood n when the silverblood married normal human they would produce dampir a human that have vampire gen and have power to kill vampire. But what the connection between the pureblood action and this" said Kaname

"The silverblood blood can give pureblood or dampir a great power that equal with drinking 3 pureblood blood, to protect the balance between hunter and vampire society that's why this blood protected by hunter since vampire have much power than hunter that have to depend on weapon, spell and charm and for the book of sin I don't know much about it. The thing that I know about this book is that this book contains the old spell for both vampire and vampire hunter. But I don't know what kind of spell it is that written inside the book "explain Toga

While giving everyone their tea Kaien adding "the silverblood blood protected by Sukiyomi family, the 1st part the book of sin protected by Amatsuki family and the 2nd part the book of sin protected by Kiryu family. actually the tree of them are the strongest dampir family, but their power already sealed for generation and they only normal hunter with high status in vampire hunter society but that didn't mean that they are not strong. Somehow they still have greater power than any normal hunter."

"Chairman cross do you know where the location of those treasure is?" ask Aido

"We already know where the silverblood blood and the 1st part the book of sin. And for the 2nd part the book of sin only zero know where his family keep It." said Toga. When toga said zero names there are some sadness in his voice although just a bit and didn't caught by the others but this changing get caught by Kanames eyes.

When Kaname try to asked about Toga sudden sadness Yuki clapping her hand "then everything will be easier we just need visit and talk to Zero and ask him where his family keeps that book so we can protect it. And for the other treasure we can send some hunter and vampire that loyal to us to protect it."

Kaien averted his eyes from the all vampire in front of him and facing Toga he sight and put a sad smile in his usually over happy face he then facing back the vampire" Yes, we can send some hunter to collect silverblood blood and the 1st part book of sin. But the problem is zero as the only one who know where is the location 2nd part book of sin disappear since 4 mouth ago and we don't have any information about his condition until now." While he speak his eyes start to getting wed and after saying this Chairman Cross start to crying and Toga embrace him to try comforting him.

Thanks for reading this story, don't forget to review or maybe give some flame. Sorry for a lot of mistake that I made but I hope this chapter have less mistake than the first one

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own. If I have VK Kaname already married Zero and has a lot of children

Warning: boyxboy, maybe OOC and OC so don't like don't read

Since English not my first language if there are any misspell or I used the wrong tense Please forgive me. But I'll try to write it right. Thanks for all review that you give me I really appreciate it. That's why I try to correct my writing and make a longer chapter.

Love for My Beauty

Chap 3

Kaname eyes widened, he didn't believe what he heard from Chairman Cross. No one believes what they heard about zero. Yuki tried to talk but only manage to open her mouth without utter any voice its looks like her voice get caught in her throat. Kaname himself just opened and closed his mouth tried to say something but couldn't found his voice. It's feel so hard for him cause when he finally accept and willing to fight for his love the one he's love just disappear. God seem to like toying whit his feeling and he couldn't accept this.

"How could something like that happen?" said Kaname who finally found his voice back.

"We still don't know what is actually happen. Zero said that he will visit his family grave but until midnight he didn't come back. When we try to looking for him we just find his coat and snow covered blood near his mother gravestone. We didn't find his other clothes and the Bloody Rose that's why we believe that he is still alive but until now we couldn't find any information about him. The searching will stop tomorrow if we don't find any new information that proves he still alive." said Yagari that still embrace chairman cross.

* * *

4 mouth ago 

Zero pov

When I killed those level E this morning, I can felt that something happen to my body. And now after I saw my body through the mirror I finally understand that I'll fallen and become a level E. Although I already drunk that bitch blood trough Ichiru and Kaname it's seam didn't enough to stabilize my condition and now the time is come. But before that happen I need to do something.

"Master, chairman can I visit my parents grave?" asked me toward master Toga and Chairman Cross.

"Of course you can Zerorin. Today after all is your parent's Memorial Day isn't." said the Chairman. Master Toga only gave me a glance and nod.

"Thank you chairman, master. I'll take my leave now." I said while I put my leather coat and then closed the door.

One and a quarter hour later I arrived in front of my parent's headstone. The ground already covered by the snow that showering since last night. This condition just looks the same as that night. That faithful night that changes my entire destiny.

I cleaned my parents and Ichiru headstone and put a bunch of bloody red rose in front of my mother graveyard, a bunch of white lily for my father's and a bunch of lilac for my little twin brother. After all that's was their favorite flower when they are still alive.

After I put those flowers, I kneeled in front of my parent's headstone. I'm still remembered how happy our family back then although we rarely could gather together because of my training with master Toga or because my parents have missions. They often leave me alone with Ichiru. With all of that condition I can still feel very happy. But then that thing happens that bitch killed my parent and Ichiru betray our family.

Now after I killed my twin brother, I become the last Kiryu that still alive. But that will change because I'll die now. I couldn't let myself give more shame for Kiryu's name. Because not only become a bloodsucker but I'll will lose my sanity very soon and become the thing that I should hunt. Before I become a level E I'll put and an end to my live.

"Mom, dad please forgives me because I'll end Kiryu family here. You can scold me when I'm join both of you and Ichiru in heaven." with my last word I aimed the Bloody Rose to my chest and without the second thought I pull the trigger. The bullet pierced my chest but not pierced my heart. Although the bulled didn't pierced my heart the wound that caused by that bulled from hunters weapon prevent my vampire healing power to closed the wound and let my blood flow from the wound.

I can felt my blood flow from the wound and leave me lose my consciousness bit by bit. I could tease my own blood in the air and I saw snow beneath me that covered my own blood. I feel my eyes gone heavier and heavier. I closed my eyes and everything become black.

After a few moments I couldn't feel any pain from bullet-wound in my chest. I tried to open my eyes but ended with close it again because everything looks too bright that made my eyes hurt. I winked my eyes a few times and when my eyes look like can see everything clearer I reopen my eyes.

* * *

The first thing that I saw is that I surrounded with the color of white but then I realized that I lie down over a blood colored rose petals that covered all the surface. I got up and sat down to check my wound but found out that there is no wound or blood in my chest.

'Am I already die? And am I already at heaven?' I thought.

I got up and then took a walk trying to look for something. I just walk and walk but couldn't found anything else besides the bloody colored rose petals. After I walked about thirty minutes finally I found something else beside the rose petals. When I was close enough I could see that there was a big white coop.

Inside the coop there was a black haired woman sat in the center of the coop. That woman wear a black colored kimono which the pattern is bloody red colored rose and tied with red colored obi that decorated with golden string. She leaves her beautiful silver colored hair loosen up.

I walked toward her and called her "ehm…. He..Hello…" I tried to get her attention. "Who are you? Why you inside the coop and can you tell me where are we right now?" I tried to speak to her.

When she heard my voice she turn around and facing me. Now I could see her feature completely. She indeed has a pretty face but the one that caught my eyes is her bloody colored eyes that have glint of silver just like my eyes when I'm at the state of blood lust. Her eyes look scary but beautiful and warm in the same time.

"Ah... So you finally found me Zero" lost in my own thought I didn't see her approach me. Now we are facing each other and only separated by the rail of the coop.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? And where are we actually?" I asked her.

She only chuckled and smiled then said "khufufufu... you don't know who I'm? Well you can call me Rose and for your other question where do you think we are now?"

"Ehm... I think we are in heaven or maybe the world after live. Because from what I know I'm already die" I answered her

"Well unfortunately you are still alive and do you believe me if I told you that we are inside my inner world."

"Who are you actually Rose-san are we ever meet before so you already know about me? And what do you mean that we are inside your inner world?" I asked her. Everything just so confusing for me and this Rose person, she looks familiar and close to me. I feel so comfortable with her, but I didn't recall ever meet her before.

As if she could read my thought she said "it's normal if you feel so close and comfortable with me. That because I always stay near you or maybe I should say you always put me near your heart so of course I know about you. When I said we are inside my inner world we are actually inside the world that I create. I brought your soul in here so I can safe your live."

Still confuse with everything she said I put my right hand to my left chest inside my coat and touch my silver gun 'Bloody Rose'.

"Ah... Are you realize now?"

I only shake my head without saying anything.

"Well Zero you can said that I'm a spirit that stay inside your gun. Now if you kind enough can you open this coop and we can talk in more comfortable way so I can tell you everything that I know." she said

"How can I open the coop I don't even have the key or maybe I just shoot the padlock so it will open."

"No need to shoot the padlock. Try to look for the key in the end of chain on the Bloody Rose."

I did what she said to me and in the end of the chain instant the split ring I could find a silver key in there. I took the key and use it to open the coop door.

* * *

After the coop door opened Rose got out from the coop "finally free. Thanks for open the door Zero. Now we can talk for more and you can ask me everything that you want to know."

She took my hand and lead me to a bench near the coop that for some reason I didn't see before. We sat side by side facing each other.

"Now what do you want to know first" she said breaking the silence

"Well could you tell me about your real identity because everything you said made me so confuse and why you inside the coop if you are the one who create this world."

"I'll try to explain everything as fast and as clear possible because I need to help you before you die. For your question about my true identity you can said that I was your predecessor. I'm a silver blood that creates the Kiryu and Hio family.

I married two guys in my live the first one is a king from Silver Crow Kingdome that I turn into a vampire and we have 4 children. Those children are the origin of Hio family. But then our kingdom being attack by Etiencelle Kingdome. My husband being killed by them and I'm together with my children being capture. They held my children to prevent me using my power and the death of my husband shook my mental that caused me couldn't control my power if I used it. I'm afraid if I used my power I'll hurt my children.

When we held by the enemies, the soldier tried to molest me but their general prevents it and punished that soldier. He protects me and my children from the soldier and the other general. He was so kind toward the people that being arrest or the submitted. He hand over all of us toward the king without hurt any of us. Back in the Kingdome, the king bestowed me and my children as a reward to him. He is so kind and loves me and my children so much. And instead of made all of us his slave he married me. We lived happily and we have 3 children that will be the origin of Kiryu family. After his death I couldn't bear with the loneliness caused by the lost of my mate. I create this world and with the help of the silver blood king I sealed my soul in the coop inside my own inner world. The death of us separates the Hio's and Kiryu's. And moreover all of the silver blood clan die make the war between the vampire and human happen. The dampires took their side as human protector and become vampire hunter. My soul that already sealed inside this world given to the Kiryu. The Kiryu put my sealed soul inside the weapon of house head. This sealed soul went from generation to generation and put in different kind of weapon that only the Kiryu leader that could use it."

I tried to accept and assimilate the information that given to me "so what is your intention to help me."

She sights "You are as my last successor make me couldn't let you die or become a level E, but I can't turn you back as a human either. That's why I'll turn you as a pureblood since the one who turn you was a Hio and as a vampire you can say that she is your mother. After all you already drank her blood so now you have both mine and Hio gene. With the gene from Hio's and mind on your body plus some of my blood is enough to turn you as a pureblood and Hio's successor."

"And I'll have to bear to live as a bloodsucker and as a pureblood. No I refuse. I choose to die then have to live as one of them moreover as a pureblood."

"You wouldn't lose your power as a hunter if that you afraid of. Your hunter blood is too strong to turn it all as vampire. I only turn you as a pureblood so you wouldn't be a level E and have enough power to survive. You will become a pureblood and a hunter too so you could accept in both world and help the coexistence become real. Because deep inside my heart I really want this coexistent become a reality just like when I still alive. So please Zero accepts my offer."

"I'll live alone." I hung my head.

"Pardon me" she put her hand on my cheek and lifts my face to face her.

"Because I'm an ex-human everyone leave me. And even if you turn me as a pureblood all of the Hio family already dies and I'll have to live alone. No matter what I'm a pureblood or an ex-human I'll live alone. I'm sick with all of this loneliness that why I choose to kill myself. Besides afraid of become a level-E vampire, I don't want to be alone anymore."

She embrace me "you wouldn't be alone anymore. I promise. After this you will meet with your mate, the one who you love and will love you back. This person will give their live for you and will accompany you till the end of your live."

"How could I know that you not lie?"

"I'll not lie to you. But if you want I'll accompany you although only as a spirit and there are a few of my former servant that will accompany you." she guide my lips toward her neck. "Now drink my blood we already lose a lot of time."

I could feel my fang belonged because of the smell of her delicious blood. I lick her neck near the vein where her blood flow and then bit her tender flesh. My fang pierced her skin make the sweet forbidden nectar flow to my mouth. I drunk her delicious blood so fast and as much as I could. After a few minutes she pat my head and said "it's enough Zero"

Hearing her voice make me remove my fang from her neck and I lick the two tinny wound till the blood clean and the wound disappear. I could feel my eyes being heavy and ended close my eyes. Before I lose my consciousness I heard her voice "It's time for you to go back to the real world my boy. I hope for your luck" and everything become black.

* * *

I tried to open my eyes and know that I already back because now I could feel that I lay on the ground covered snow. I heard a voice, a girl voice to be exact.

"It's ok zero-sama. Just close your eyes and let your body rest. We will go home so please just relax"

After heard her voice I closed my eyes and then I heard her voice again.

"Toru, please lift zero-sama to the car but put a new coat so he is not feel cold"

Before the man lift me from the ground he took of my wet bloodstained coat and pulled out another coat for me to warm me up. After that and those two stranger ride a car toward a place that the girl said home.

Tbc

Thanks for reading this story, don't forget to review or maybe give some flame. Sorry for a lot of mistake that I made but I hope this chapter have less mistake.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own. If I have VK Kaname already married Zero and has a lot of children

Warning: boyxboy, maybe OOC and OC so don't like don't read

Since English not my first language if there are any misspell or I used the wrong tense Please forgive me. But I'll try to write it right. Thanks for all review that you give me I really appreciate it. That's why I try to correct my writing and make a longer chapter.

In chap 3 I write that Rose has black hair in first paragraph and silver in the end of paragraph. The right color is silver and not black sorry for the mistake.

Thanks to :

.x, kazu, Amy-sama90,SJ95, Cagallikushinarafika, love332,TrinityYoru, Mary, irmina, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, LuanRina, kawaii-amuto-4-life, SilverWolf191, lili974WOLF, Shizuhana, Redmoon1997, botanthegrimreaper89, vampiie the loner chick

Thanks for all review you give to me, that's give me much power to write more for this story ^_^

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Love for My Beauty

Chap 4

Zero pov

I could sense the sunlight pierced the darkness in my room. The light was so bright that it's hurting my eyes and just made I straggled even more in the silky blanket and the fluffy pillows.

'Wait a minute I didn't recall have a silky blanket or fluffy pillow' with that thought I shoot open my eyes and got up on sitting position. I felt a bit dizzy but I pushed myself look up around and focused my sight to search out some clue that could tell me where am I right now.

I just sat on the bed for a moment and tried to remember about what happen before I lost my consciousness. I recall that I visited my parent's graveyard and shoot my left chest with bloody rose but then I meet Rose-san that turn me become a pureblood. When I'm still tried to remembered everything there are a girl that entered my room. "Ara...ara...ara... So you already awake Zero-sama." her melodic voice waked me up from my day dream. I looked at the source of that voice and meet with a beautiful dark blue haired girl. Her black eyes sow warmness when she looked at me.

I saw she walked toward the closet near a white colored door that seems to connect with a bathroom. She takes a pair of black trousers and a light blue colored long sleeve shirt. She put it in the chair near my bed then facing me and gave me a warm smile.

"Who are you? Where am I" I ask her

'I felt like a déjà vu. It seam I have said those word before'

"Oh how rude of me. I beg your forgiveness my lord. You could call me Kikyo I'm a butler of Hio's household. And now we are in Hio's mansion."

"Are you the one who bought me here?" I got up and tried to walk but ended losing my balance and falling. I closed my eyes and wait till I'm touching the floor. When I'm didn't touch the floor I open my eyes and saw a handsome young man hugging me that prevent me from falling.

"Are you alright zero-sama?"

"You shouldn't get up so suddenly Zero-sama. After a mouth sleeping it will be hard to gain your balance first." she said

"I'm sleeping for a month."

"Well actually we didn't think that you will wake up this soon. With the changing of your body, normally you wouldn't wake up in two and a half month or longer." the man beside me said while helped me sit in my bed

"Thanks er..."

"You can call me Toru, sir"

"We will prepare your bath and breakfast so please just lies down while we do prepare it." Kikyo said.

* * *

When I entered the joined bathroom I couldn't help myself to not observe the bathroom. This bathroom had white as dominant color and gold as the detail. The bathroom had shower at the west side, bathtub at the east side and Jacuzzi on the west side. 'Damn, this room is huge they even have Jacuzzi inside my bathroom.' There is a wash-hand basin at the south side near the entrance, toilet at the left side of the shower, and a closet at the right side of the wash-hand basin which had towels, many kind and variety of soap and shampoo.

The one that already prepared by Kikyo was the Jacuzzi. 'Well, I think I need to relax after all.'

The body soap that I took had lilac scent and mint for the shampoo. After I used the shower to clean myself I entered the Jacuzzi. I lowered my body on the sitting position and tried to relax. I could feel my muscle started to relax. I let the warm water hold my body and calming myself. I closed my eyes and without much struggle I let the dream world hold myself.

* * *

Dream world

I opened my eyes and once again I found myself lying on blood colored rose petals. I got up and turn around to found that there was Rose-san sitting on a golden swing. She still as pretty as I could remember. Now instead wearing black kimono she wear silver colored kimono which the pattern is Japanese iris and tied with violet colored obi that decorated with silver string. And just like always she let her long silver hair down. I walked toward her. I saw her got up and approach me then gave me a hug, a big warm hug. Her embrace made me felt save just like when my mom gave me her bear hug.

"How is your condition now?" her voice looked so worried.

"Well, besides I felt a bit dizzy everything is alright I guess. By the way, why you call me here is there something that you want to talk to me?" I said while hug back her.

She loosens her embrace and facing me. "Actually there is something that I need to tell you.'

"What do you want to tell me exactly?"

"It's about the changing of your body."

"Huh..."

"The changing of your body, that's will complete in about three month that's mean your changing will complete in about two month from now. In this two month will be hard for you to control your body, power and aura. You couldn't meet with your friends or your family because your uncontrollable aura is enough to hurting them. That's why I'm together with Kikyo and Toru will train you to control your power and aura."

"How you will train me if you couldn't out from this place?"

"Kikyo and Toru will be the one who train your physical and how to control both your power and aura. And I'll be the one who train your mentality and soul. With you condition as not only a pureblood but as a hunter too, you need to be strong both body and soul. In this tow month we will make sure that you have enough power to help create the coexistence."

"Thanks for everything that you do for me Rose-san."

"No need to say it, you know that I'll do anything to help you my boy." She kissed my forehead and then said "it's time for you to get back. Take care."

Once again I felt my eyes being heavy and I closed my eyes.

* * *

Real world

I opened my eyes and saw that there was Toru besides the Jacuzzi holding towel and bath-robe.

"Welcome back Zero-sama." He said while hand me over the towel.

I used the towel to dry my body and then I wear the bath-robe. I walked to my room and found the clean clothes that already prepared by Kikyo. I wear it and then I looked at myself from the body length mirror. I studied my body from the mirror. In there I could saw my lilacs colored eyes and my silver colored hair. Nothing changes from my appearance except the length of my hair that now already touches my shoulder.

I heard the sound of door being open. There was Kikyo who entered my chamber "your breakfast is ready Zero-sama"

"Thanks Kikyo. Ehm… Can we talk after I have my breakfast?"

She smile and said "of course Zero-sama."

After I finished my breakfast Toru come and gave me a wine glass that has red colored liquid inside.

"What it is?" I ask him before I accept the offered glass.

"Blood, you need to drink it for give you more strength." He said.

"You can give me blood tabled right?"

"Please forgive me Zero-sama but I couldn't give you blood tabled for now?"

"Why?"

"That's because you still need more strength." Kikyo come to the dining room. "That's was my blood inside the glass, both Toru and I will feed you with our blood at lest until you could have more power but we couldn't let you bit us because that will create blood bone although just one way. So we will give you our blood in this way."

"But…."

"Please drink it Zero-sama, we doing this for your good." She said.

Since I didn't have any good argument to refuse it so I decided to drink it. When the blood run to my mouth I couldn't recognize the flavor, it has different taste. The tease felt so different but delicious in the same time. I drank it all until the last drop. After I finished it I could feel my body gain more power and I felt more…. What could I said I felt more live.

* * *

After breakfast Kikyo led me toward a study room. She led me toward the first floor near the garden. We arrive in front of cherry wood double door which decorated with silver vein and full blossom silver roses. She opened the door and let me entered this room. The study room which she show me have classical style for the furniture. The floor covered by dark red colored carpet and big window behind the desk that showing the garden.

"What do you want to talk about Zero-sama?" she said after we entered the room.

"It's about the changing and the train that Rose-san told me today. Could you tell me more about this?" I ask her.

"Which part actually do you want to know, sir?"

"I want to know everything that you know."

"Ok then. From what I know from Rose-sama, the changing of your body will make you can handle the power of a pureblood. Your changing will take three month in these times your body couldn't handle your power yet. Both your aura and power radiating everywhere in uncontrollable amount that could causing other people get hurt."

"If what you said is true then why you didn't effected by it."

"That because we already put some charm that could handle your power. Until you can control your power and your body changing finish you couldn't leave this house. You already finished the first part of the changing and for complete the changing Rose-sama, Toru and I'm will train you to control your power."

"So, I'll be at this prison for next two month. Well I guess I can handle it, both the train and the coercion to not leaving this place for next two month."

"We will accompany you zero-sama." She said while bowing toward Zero.

"Can I ask you to do something, Kikyo?"

"Of course Zero-sama, I'll do anything you want."

"Actually there is some issue about some pureblood that doing something that will cause trouble for the coexistence. I want you to looking for the information about it and give me regular report."

"I'll send my trusted people to investigate it."

"Thanks Kikyo."

"You are welcome Zero-sama"

"By the way Kikyo, how actually you communicated with Rose-san? It's seam that you know everything that Rose-san said to me and what she did or will do."

"It's a secret Zero-sama" she said while closing the door

* * *

Normal time

Kaname still couldn't believe what Kaien and Toga said. He only stood there without saying anything.

"it's better if both of you take a rest for a while." Yagari said toward the pureblood prince and princess.

"I guess I better doing that, can I use Zero room?" Kaname said.

"Of course you can use it Kaname-kun." Chairman Cross said while try to wipe out his tears with his hand.

After got the agreement from Kaien, Kaname entered Zero room. He lay down on Zero bed and inhaling Zero scent. With surrounded by Zero scent Kaname couldn't resist to not fall asleep.

Kaname dram

I stood above blood colored petals that covered the ground. I couldn't see anything else but then I could hear a girl voice. I followed that voice and meet a beautiful silver haired girl. I saw she gave me a smile and said "Kaname, please take care of my boy."

Tbc

Thanks for reading this story, don't forget to review. Sorry for a lot of mistake that I made but I hope this chapter has less mistake than the first one

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: bla...bla...bla... U know it already

warning:boyxboy don't like don't read, grammer error, and maybe misspelling

pairing:kanamexzero

"talking"

'thinking'

*phone speaking*

Chap 5

"please take care of my boy" after heard that, my eyes snap opened and I got up. I look at the digital watch on the nightstand which showed that is already 12 pm. Not long after that with my sharp ear I could hear a sobbed voice from the down stair. I recognized it as Yuki's voice. 'what could causing her crying like that' I thought while I decided to come to the down stair and walked to the kitchen.

"what is happen in here?" I ask to every one in there when I'm already entered the kitchen. I saw a coppeer haired man that I recognize as a hunter who ever become Zero partner his name if I didn't wrong was Kaito. I looked around and saw anything else that happened in the kitchen. I could saw Chairman Cross crying inside Yagari embrace and I saw Aido who tried to calming Yuki. I approach Yuki and hug her.

"what happen Yuki? Why you crying like this?" deep inside I already know why Yuki and Chairman Cross crying, but at last I want to have a little hope that what I thought was wrong.

"Zero...Zero... He is..."whit out even finished her word she start to crying even harder.

"what happen to Zero? Tell me."I tried to ask her and anybody in the room.

"it seem that Zero already die." come a voice from the young hunter.

"how could you said that, what is the prove that Zero is already die?" my voice come as neutral as posible and I put my stonic perfec mask as usual when I ask to him altought actually I want to cry just like the others.

"the result from the test toward the blood which covered the snow near the Kiryu's graveyard was told that it is positively Zero's blood. And besides I finally found someone who saw Zero when he shoot himself with bloody rose." he explain to me.

"could you tell me more about it?" I tried to keep my voice fierce and hidden my sadness.

"just like I said, there was a gravedigger who saw Zero shoot his own chest, he then tried to looked for other person to assist him rescued Zero but couldn't found any. So he go back to where Zero is to gave him first aid but when he come back there, he couldn't found Zero, not even his death body. There's only a pool of blood and Zero's coat. He got scared and then run away. He too scared to call police but then I found him and pushed him to tell me about everything that he know about the day Zero come to his parents graveyard."

I didn't know why but I still believe that Zero is still alive somewhere. Although I believe that Zero still alive but heard that still made my heart throbbed with pain. i want to cry but i couldn't let my self lost my composure in front of them so I just let my self cried without any tears.

"that's not proved that Zero already die" i tried to gave a reasonable comment.

"but we don't have any prove either that said Zero still alive. The association already gave us dateline to looking for him and up until now we couldn't find him or clues that he still alive so we have to stop the searching. More over, there is more important things that we have to handle like some disturbing action that some pureblood doing." Kaito said.

"I know that all of you really sad about what happen to Zero but what this kid said is right, we need to take care of this matter first." I could saw the sadness on Yagari eyes but he tried to hide it and keep his composure.

I closed my eyes and tried to recollect my composure. I believe that Zero still alive in out there, my heart believe it. I opened my eyes and spoke to them "you are right, we need to take care that things first. We'll put aside about what happen Zero, but I believe that he still alive and after I finish this matter I'll look for him by my self."

"do everything that you believe Kaname-kun. I'll tried my best to help you, both about the pureblood action and about Zero. He is after all my adopted child." Chairman Cross said while brushed away his tears.

"thank you Chairman. I guess it's time for us to going home. Thanks for your information about Zero. If there anything you found about him or the pureblood action please inform me."

"of course Kaname-kun."

"then we'll excuse our self." I said to them. I looked at Yuki who still cried in my arms. "let's go home Yuki. It's a hard day for both of us, and we need to take a rest." she nodded her head, I freed her from my embrace and she walked toward Chairman Cross to gave him a hug.

Kuran's mansion

Normal pov

After about three hour rode they finally arrived at Kuran's mansion. They entered the mansion and Kaname asked Yuki to climbed to the up stair and took a rest in her chamber. "Yuki, I know that today was a hard day you need to take a rest in your room."

with her swollen and red eyes she look at Kaname "I'm alright nii-sama and I want to help you."

"No, Yuki. You need to take a rest. I'll handle everything. If I need your help I'll ask you and don't forget I have our friends to help me." Kaname kissed Yuki forehead "you need to take a rest if Zero come back and know that I couldn't take care of you and let you get tired he will definitely kill me."

"ok then, I'll rest in my room. But you have to take a rest too nii-sama." Yuki said while walked toward her room.

"I'll take a rest after I finished some work." Kaname said.

After Yuki lost from Kaname sight he turn around to facing Aido and Seiran "there are something that I want to talk to both of you. We'll talk in my study room."

"yes, Kaname-sama" Aido and Seiran said in unison.

"wait me in there, I need to make a call to Shiki and Rima." Kaname said and then walk away to made a call while both Aido and Seiran walk toward Kaname study room.

After leaved Aido and Seiran, Kaname took his phone and called his cousin. After a few second the phone finally answered.

*hello...* there the voice from the boy model.

*hello, Shiki. Where are you right now?* Kaname ask.

*both me and Rima are just finished our photo session and ready to go home. Is there something you need?* Shiki said with his normal monotone voice.

*I want both of you come to my home, there are something that I want to talk about.* Kaname said.

*we will going there then.*

*good, I'll wait both of you.*

*yes, Kaname-sama.* the phone call already severed and Kaname walked toward his study room to meet Aido and Seiran.

####

one and a half hour letter Shiki and Rima already arrived at Kuran's mansion and come to Kaname's study room. As soon as they arrived in fron of Kaname study room Shiki knock the door "you can coming in Shiki, Rima." With the permission from Kaname both Shiki and Rima entered the room. Inside the study room Kaname already sat down on his chair behind the cherry wood table while Aido sat on chair in front of the table and Seiran stood behind Kaname.

"please sit down." Kaname said and show them the chairs near Aido sat in fron of his table.

"is there something important Kaname-sama" Shiki ask after both he and Rima sat down.

"well, as all of us know, it's been a month since Takuma, Kain and Ruka gives us their regular report about Shirabuki, Ichizaki and Shiroyume actions. Usually they will give me their report every two week and to be honest this condition make me worry. I want you Shiki and Rima to look at Kain and Ruka condition and help or rescue them if there any danger." befor Kaname continue his spook Shiki already cut his talk.

"Please sent me to checking Takuma." Shiki said.

Kaname inhale deeply and gave a sigh "I know that you worry about Takuma condition but Sirabuki family are one of the strongest pureblood beside the Kuran family that is why I'll be the one who check Takuma condition and I'll bring Seiran too."

"what should I do Kaname-sama since you not sent me to checking anyone." Aido ask

"I need you to take care of Yuki. I don't want anything happen to her when I'm not beside her. After all, there will be a party that announce her as the lost pureblood princess in three week. I want you to make sure that there is nothing wrong about it and I want you to look for information about the silverblood blood and the book of sin. We have to get those thing before them and investigate what they want to do with it." Kaname said.

Aido bowed and said "of course Kaname-sama I'll do my best to fulfill your wish."

"that is all. Now all of you can take a rest and we will do our job tomorrow."

"Yes Kaname-sama" they all said in unison.

####

Kaname pov

It's really a hard day for me. I still didn't believe that Zero is missing and the decision of the association who said that he is already die, 'I really don't believe they decided to stop searching for Zero.' I run my hand toward my brown hair. Everything that happen toward Zero made me sad and angry toward myself. Although I believe that Zero still alive out there but it's hard to not knowing the condition of the one that I love so much. I felt tired so I trowed my body toward my king size bed in the center of my chamber and closed my eyes.

When I closed my eyes I could remembered how beautiful his face, how his lilac colored eyes so full of soul or hatred toward me, but I found his expression so cute when he show his hate toward me and I remembered how his porcelain flawless skin glow in the middle of night because of the moon light that lighted his whole body. Remembered his face made me felt more guilty and anger toward myself. If I told him how much I love him, this thing would never happen and he will lie down in here beside me, inside my embrace. If I didn't leave him alone and took him with me maybe we will already live happily. I couldn't stop myself from blame myself about what happen to Zero, all of this made me feel so tired. I opened my eyes to cleared my mind but ended to closed it again. 'Zero I'll find you, and when I found you I wouldn't let you go' The next thing I know the dream world already hold me.

Dream world

Here I'm back at the same place as my previous dream. The same place where I couldn't see anything else besides blood colored rose petals which covered the ground and the white colored sky. Since there are nothing else that I could do, so I just walked at random direction.

After I walked for a few moment finally I saw a big golden colored coop. Besides the coop there are a silver haired girl who sat on the white colored swing. That girl wearing black colored kimono which have cherry blossom pattern and white colored obi which decorated with red colored string. I could tell that she is a vampire, a powerfull one. But I couldn't tell which level she is.

"you are the one who come to my dream before isn't?" I ask her.

'it's a common thing for vampire entered another person dream, but what her intention to entered my dream. I didn't recall ever meet her before.'

"you finally come Kaname-kun. I want to talk to you before. But before I could talk to you, you just go away." she said.

"who are you, I didn't recall ever meet you before." I said while stare at her red colored eyes.

"eh... Sorry, just call me Rose and actually I want you to do something for me." Rose said.

"I don't even know you, so why I should help you."

"because I know that you will help me." she said and gave me smile.

Kaname run his hand to his brunnet hair " so what do you want me to do?"

"just like I said before I want you to take care of my boy." she said with her sweet voice.

"how could I take care of him, I didn't even know him."

"You already know him and in a few weeks I'm sure that you will meet him."

"what do you mean? who is this guy actually?" I tried to ask her but everything become clouded and the next thing I know everything become dark.

####

Hio's Mansion

Normal pov

There are a very beautiful boy who stood in front of glasses door that face the garden. His silky long silver hair glowing beautifully in the moonlight. Wearing silver colored kimono and purple colored obi make his porcelain skin glow even more beautifully. He carried an amnesty pendant on his hand and looked at it seriously. When his study door opened there a dark blue haired vampire entered this room. Hearing the door closed, he then turn around to facing his butler.

"How is the progress of the pureblood action?" Zero asked toward Kikyo.

"They are already got the silverblood blood, and they already know that Kuran-sama send spies to investigate their action." said the dark blue haired girl.

"how is their condition right now?" asked the silverret beauty toward his butler.

"the spies who send toward Ichizaki and Shiroyume just being prisoned by Shiroyume, their condition was alright and no serious harm toward them. But the one who send to Sirabuki, the one who named Takuma Ichijou, he was being torture violently. His wound didn't even health immediately because there are too much wound and it seams that they used a drugs that slowing vampire power to health their wound. Besides that, they made him suffered because of the bloodlust too." the girl said.

Zero look at his amnesty pendant once again then he look at the black colored eyes in front of him "please call Toru immediately, I have something that the both of you have to do."

"yes, Zero-sama"

After few minutes Toru and Kikyo entered the study room.

"is there anything that you want us to to?" said the blond haired butler.

Walked toward Toru, the silverret the gave his amnesty pendant toward him "Toru, I want you to come to the mausoleum of the first Kiryu. Use this pendant to open a secret door besides his coffin and take the silver box inside it." Zero then gave Toru a piece of paper "here the map to go there. No one ever know this place besides Kiryu family and since I'm the last person in Kiryu family make me the one and only person who know this place. Inside this map I already write the spell that you can use to open and enter the mausoleum. I want you to do this carefully don't let anyone else to know about this and as soon as you get the box give it to me immediately."

"when I should go there Zero-sama."

"you can go at midnight and you have to back before tomorrow night."

"I'll do as you wish Zero-sama." Toru said while bowed toward Zero.

facing Kikyo he gave his girl butler a order too "Kikyo, I want you to rescue Takuma Ichijo and bring him here. And I'll come to Shiroyume and Ichizaki house to rescue Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Souen."

"of couse Zero-sama. Is there anything else that you want me or Toru to do." Kikyo said.

"no, both of you can take a rest now and prepare for your mission."

"then we'll are take our leave now." Kikyo said.

"good night Zero-sama." Kikyo and Toru said in unison.

"good night." Zero said.

######

Sirabuki's Mansion few hour before

Sara Sirabuki the heir of Sirabuki household. Knowen as a cruel, sadistic, egoist, powerhunger and a very manipulatve woman who will do anything to get what she want. She would even kill her friends (she prefer to call them her dog instead friend) and family to got her goal. Her beautiful face and her status as a pureblood made many vampire defer on her feet and will do every her wish. And now here she is stood in front of a blond vampire that used to be a hyper and happy vampire.

The condition of the blond vampire was very bad. His cloths ripped apart showed his pale skin that being ripped cruelly over and over made his blood flowed freely. Most of his bone already broken and fractured made his body limp and couldn't hold his own weigh so he let the chain which tied his arms and foot to the wall to support his weigh.

The weavy haired girl approach him and slap his chek hard "what information that you already said toward Kaname?" the blond man didn't said anything and keep his eyes closed.

When Sara near to ripped Takuma chest with her long claw there are a servant come to the room "Sara-sama there are a call from Ryoga Ichizaki-sama."

"give the phone to me" Sara said. She then took the phone and walked away from Takuma.

*what is it dear* said Sara toward the man across the phone *is there anything new* she continued.

*yes, dear. I have a good new for us. We finally got that blood and we are ready to the next stage* said that man his voice showing how happy he is.

Smiled happily Sara continue her talk *that's a good news, then I'll prepare the sacrifice. How is the two littel mouse in your house and Tsuruhito?*

*Tsuru-san already made a deal about it* Ryoga said easily

hearing that made Takuma pryed for his friends safety 'I hope they all will be alright and can run away from those evil'

*then we have to prepare the next stage. Inform Tsuruhito to come to that place. We'll meet tomorrow in that place at 2 p.m* Sara said toward Ryoga

Ryoga only groan and said *that so early*

*we need to hurry don't wait till Kaname Kuran know about our plan* Sara said unpatienly.

*ok then, I'll inform Tsuru-san. See you tomorrow*

*see you* and she ended the call

She then call her guardian "I want you to keep this boy. Don't kill him yet because I'm still want to play with him. And don't let him run away either or you will displace his position as my toy" with that she leave the room and let the guardian closed the door.

Tbc

hate it, like it review...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: don't own. If only Hino-sensei a funjoshi Kaname and Zero will *piiip* and *piip* and then *piip*

Warning: boyxboy, maybe OOC and OC so don't like don't read

Since English not my first language if there are any misspell or I used the wrong tense Please forgive me. But I'll try to write it right. Thanks for all review that you give me I really appreciate it. That's why I try to correct my writing and make a longer chapter.

In chap 3 I write that Rose has black hair in first paragraph and silver in the end of paragraph. The right color is silver and not black sorry for the mistake.

Thanks to : sairakanzaki; Mizuki Anne; hitomihikarukyoto logged out; VampireAssian905; Amy-sama90; Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai; love332; mpiedz; TearfullPixie; LuanRina

Thanks for all review you give to me, that's give me much power to write more for this story ^_^

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Love for My Beauty

Chap 6

Next day at Kuran's Mansion

Normal pov

When the sun already down, Kaname, Shiki, Rima and Seiran prepared to do their mission. Aido and Yuki helped them to prepare their departure.

"Are both of you will be alright?" Yuki said while gave Kaname his coat.

"We'll be alright Yuki. We just going to rescue them and then go home. We'll try to avoid any battle." Kaname ruffled Yuki hair for comfort her.

"Please be careful nii-sama, Rima, Shiki and you too Seiran." Yuki said while gave Rima and Shiki a hug.

"We'll be alright." Rima said with her monotone voice.

"Aido, please take care of Yuki. Be careful and don't forget to call the hunter association to looking for the new information." Kaname said

"Yes, Kaname-sama." Aido said and bowed "please be careful."

After that come two cars the first was a Koeningsegg CCXR and the second was a Spyker C8 Ailero. Kaname and Seiran entered the first car while Shiki and Rima used the second car. When the cars already gone Yuki run to look at the car for the last time before entered the home and she prayed for their safety.

"I hope they will be alright and will come back with the others." said Yuki.

"I'm sure that they will be alright and will come back with the others." although Aido said that deep inside he felt a bit worry but he need to be strong to make sure that Yuki didn't get worry and do something reckless. "Let's go inside, we need to prepare for the party and I need to call the hunter association Yuki-sama." After one last glance toward the direction where the cars go Yuki and Aido entered the mansion.

######

When Kaname and Seiran arrived at Sirabuki's mansion everything was so quiet, too quiet for their liking. Entered the gate the guardians who should be there couldn't be found but then they saw the guardians that usually guard the house was sleeping near their usual guard spot. Taking no care about that both Kaname and Seiran opened the front door and entered the Sirabuki mansion. When they are on the inside, they could tell that the mansion the condition just as quiet as the outside. Everybody was sleeping on their work spot.

"Its seams that someone uses a charm that made everyone in this house fell asleep." Kaname said. "I want you to investigate where are the charm placed and who placed it. I'll be looked for Takuma."

"Yes Kaname-sama." Seiran bowed and then disappear to do Kaname order.

After Seiran disappeared Kaname walked toward the center of the house. From there he could smell the blood of his blond and over friendly friend. The smell of Takuma blood showed the way to the basement. Followed the smell of Takuma blood, Kaname finally arrived in front of a double door made from iron. He opened the door and found the trace of Takuma blood but couldn't found his blond haired friend anywhere.

He then sense the aura of the silent vampire "what is it Seiren."

"I'm already found where the charms are and it seems that the effect will disappear in 30 minutes from now on."

"Charms...?"

"Yes, there is five charm surrounded this mansion."

"Did you found out who placed the charms is?"

"I'm sorry but I couldn't found who the one that placed the charm."

"It's seam that the one who placed it already took Takuma." Kaname said, he sigh and then continue "let's go, we couldn't do anything in here after all. We will help Shiki and Rima."

"Yes Kaname-sama"

Four hour earlier

From above a tree there is a pair of black eyes that looked at the big old mansion in front of the tree. The height and the distance between the tree and the mansion allowed the owner of a pair of black eyes looked over the people inside the mansion closely without afraid being discovered. Thanks to the vampire sharp eyes and ears that allowed the dark blue haired girl knowing every move most of the people in that mansion.

Thirty minutes latter Kikyo saw the wavy blond haired girl entered a black limousine and after the limousine drive away and couldn't be see she decided to start her action to fulfill her master order. She jump from one tree to the other tree and come closer to the mansion. "Since Zero-sama told me to avoid unnecessary fight I'll make them fall asleep." Put charm in five directions that made a formation of pentagon she then activated the charm and made all people in the mansion fell asleep.

Since the charm already activated one by one every vampire in the mansion started to fall asleep. After made sure that everyone already asleep the dark blue haired girl entered the mansion. Opened the door Kikyo could smell the scent of blood. She followed the scent that showed the direction to the basement. When she arrived at the basement she saw a pair of double door made from iron. She then opened the iron door. When the door already opened, she could smell the scent of blood getting stronger. The scent which hit her was so delicious that made Kikyo have to surpass the urgent of her bloodlust. She closed her eyes and calmed her bloodlust. When she reopened her eyes, the color of her eyes already back to her original black color and no longer have a glint of red. She looked around and focused her sight toward a spot in the left side of the basement.

In there, she could saw the blond haired vampire being chained to the wall. His body limb and only supported by the chain in both his wrist. Made sure that the blond vampire chained to the wall was the one that she looked for Kikyo approach the blond took his chin and lift his face up. After Kikyo sure that he is the right one she release the chain that being used to bundle Takuma. She put Takuma down and then used a spell to woke him up she then release him from the effect of the charm.

Opened his eyes the first Takuma saw was a pair of black eyes looked at him closely. "Who are..." before Takuma finished his sentence the stranger in front of him put her index to his lips.

"It's okay, you don't need to worry. I came in here to help you out and I wouldn't hurt you. Now please calm down and let's leave this place first, I'll explain anything after we leave this place" helped Takuma to stood up, Kikyo put Takuma hand behind of her neck and she put her hand on Takuma back. Supported Takuma the both of them walked toward the front door. Used her vampire speed they arrived at the storehouse that placed one kilometer from the mansion. In there, there was already waiting a red Saleen S7. Put Takuma on the passenger seat and she sat on the driver seat. After made sure that no one saw them and that is no one followed them she drive the car toward Hio's mansion.

#####

Shiroyume's mansion

Stopping about five hundred meters from the mansion Shiki and Rima hid the car and then got out from their car. Used their vampire speed they arrived in front of the Siroyume gate in no time. When they arrived in front of the gate there was no one who used to guard the gate and the house. They decided to enter the house but still keep their guard.

Opened the front door, they welcomed by the darkness. They didn't fell that there are any other person inside the mansion. Entering the mansion they walked carefully they walk even further inside the mansion.

They walk and walk until reached a big wooden door. Opened the door once again they welcomed by the darkness. Stepped inside the dark room, all of sudden the door slammed to close. Then suddenly there is fire that lit up the room. In the center of the room stood two figure that really familiar with them.

There, in front of them stood the person that they are looked for Kain Akatsuki and Shouen Ruka. Shiki and Rima approach them "Kain, Ruka are you alright, let's get out from this place." Rima said while grasped Ruka wrist. The person in front of them didn't move at all.

"She is right, Kaname-sama want to talk to the both of you. He is really worried about your safety." Shiki said with his bored tone. The person in front of them didn't even look back at them and keep their eyesight at their feet.

Saw that made Shiki took a step back "this is weird; there are something wrong with them." Shiki said toward Rima in whisper.

"What are you..." without even finished her sentence she felt a string of pain in her left shoulder. She turn around and saw Ruka fingers which the claws already grow longer tried to rip her shoulder. Thanks to Shiki who saw when Ruka tried to penetrate Rima chest with her claw. He pushed Rima body made Ruka claw only ripped Rima shoulder and didn't hurt her too much. Not long after that there was flame surrounded Shiki made him separated from Rima.

Realized something wrong with their friends, they prepared to defend their self. Shiki bitted his finger to make a blood whip. Rima herself already jump to ducked Ruka blow on her head.

Somewhere in the other place

"What are you doing toward those little mice Tsuru" ask the blond haired woman toward her light blue haired friend.

"Nothing much just sealed their soul and made them become my obedient doll." he chuckled a bit and continue "I couldn't imagine how their friends expression when know what happen to their friends and my cute doll attack them. That must be priceless. It's a fail I couldn't saw it."

"Sadistic as ever my beautiful prince" kissed the back hand of the light blue haired man.

"But you love it, didn't you Ryoga." Tsuruhito said while gave a light kiss on the grey haired man's cheek.

"I'll always love you."

Sara cleared her throat made the two man in front of her gave back their attention toward her. "But are you sure that nothing wrong with them, I mean their soul will sealed forever right?"

"Well I use my special power to seal another person soul and made them be an obedient doll. Except I release their soul or someone who stronger than me and could used old spell there will be no one who could release them. Up until now they who stronger than me no one I know can use the spell in a right way to release the soul that I sealed. After all, the mansion where I put them was the one that I never used. If anything bad happen I already told my servant to burn it down." Tsuru said. From his voice we could said that he felt a bit annoyed with Sara question.

"If you said so." Sara said

"What about little mouse of yours?" Ryoga ask toward Sara.

"With my reputation and the guardian at my mansion I believe they wouldn't do reckless thing, except they want an open war. Moreover three weeks from now Kaname Kuran will introduce her missing sister toward vampire society." looked at her wrist-watch she closed her eyes and looked at the two men in front of her. "Let's go, it's time already."

"Yes, let's go." they said in unison.

Shiki pov

I create a blood whip and tried to beat Kain. At least I'll try to make him lost his consciousness but he could avoid it completely. I saw Rima who tried to gave a blow at Ruka back neck but not fast enough made Ruka could ducked it and gave a kick at Rima stomach. I manage to rip Kain hand but that's didn't affect him at all, he still threw fire ball toward me. I could duck most of the fire ball but I didn't manage to avoid the last fire ball. That attack hit me hard at my right shoulder and I being thrown toward the wall behind me.

Fighting in this small area gave us many disadvantages, "let's get out from this place." I saw Rima nodded and we get out from this room toward the garden. I turn around and saw that Kain and Ruka followed us. When we arrived at the outsides, both Rima and I hiding above a big tree on the forest near the mansion.

"What happen with them?" Rima ask, she breathe hard, I could saw wound cut in her cheek because of Ruka claw start to healed.

"It's like they didn't have soul. Their eyes were hollow and they didn't feel any pain." Rima said

"Then it's mean that Shiroyume Tsuruhito already sealed their soul and turn them as lifeless doll that only obey his order. Sealing soul was his special ability." I said to her.

"Then what should we do?"

"We have to make them lost their consciousness and bring them back. I'm sure Kaname-sama knows what we should do toward them." I saw she nodded "let's go then."

When I'm and Rima alighted from the tree Kain and Ruka already wait for us and start to attack us as soon as we landed on the ground. I used my whip to attack Kain but he used his hand to avoid it. My whip ended being stuck at Kain hand. I used that opportunity to throw him toward the wall in my left. He hit the wall hard even caused the wall downfall. I saw Rima hold Ruka hand and dislocated her hand from her shoulder and then throw her toward a big tree.

I saw Kain didn't make any move so I decided to approach him to tie him and looked at his condition. But when I close enough he got up and constricted my throat. All of a sudden, there was a lot of level-e surrounded us. Kain then threw me toward the bunch of level-e. Those level-es tried to bit me but I manage to kill several of them but few of them manage to scrape my body. Blood start to running through my wound which starts to heal. I used my whip to kill as much as I could but there was too much of level-e to kill and I ended being surrounded by them. Then they threw me in the center of their circle.

Inside the circle there was stood Kain and not long after that Rima being threw toward the circle too. There was several wound in her body that started to heal too. Kain then approach me while Ruka do the same toward Rima. He then jammed on my knee and breaks it. When I looked at Rima I saw Ruka stabbed Rima's stomach with her claw and made Rima lost her consciousness. As if didn't satisfied with what he do toward me before Kain kicked my body. He even made to break my hand.

After Kain and Ruka torture both me and Rima they step away. When they already left the circle, all of the level-es start to approach us. Both me and Rima already lose too much blood and couldn't move. Rima herself already lost consciousness and leave me alone. So I just close my eyes and wait those level-es to attack us.

I'm waiting for the pain shoot me but after a few moments I didn't felt any of those level-es who approach us start to attack me. I opened my eyes and saw something really incredible. From the ground there was many of silver vine grew and made a formation that look like protecting us. Outside the formation that protecting us there was a lot of silver vine that grew and start to attacked those level-es. Those vines slammed and threw the level-e who both tried to attack us and the vine or those who tried to run away. In short of time half of those level-es already turned to be bunch of ash. Then I saw silver rose start to bloom in those vines. When the silver roses already at full bloom the petals start to scattered as if being blow by the wind. That scenery looks so beautiful but the next thing I saw those petals start to rip all of the level-es that left over. And all of those vines disappear as if those things never be there before. The thing that still left was the scattered silver colored rose petals covered the grown.

After all of the level-e already dies finally I could felt the existence of a mysterious aura. This aura felt so familiar but foreign at the same time. The only thing that I'm sure was that the owner of this aura was absolutely pureblood, a strong one. When I finally could see the owner of the strange aura the one I saw is a beautiful person with silver hair and lilac colored eyes that remain me of a certain ex-human hunter. This person walked toward me with elegance as if he or she was dancing and not walking. When this beautiful pureblood just about five steps from me, both Ruka and Kain jump on the silverette beauty. I want to alert this pureblood but before Kain and Ruka touch his or her body bunch of vine capture them and tied them up.

Approached them the silverette beauty looked at their eyes "so Shiroyume already sealed your soul. Well it can't be help." her or his voice was so beautiful too. I saw he/she bit her/his finger and draw some kind of charm and started to used a spell which I never heard before toward Ruka first and then do the same thing toward Kain. After that both Kain and Ruka lost their consciousness and the lilac colored eyes pureblood in front of me made the vein that tied both of them to loosen up and let the both of them down to the ground. He/she then approach me "are you alright?"

I only manage to nod my head.

"Hio-sama I'm already back and here is the thing you ask me to looked for." behind the silver haired pureblood I saw a young man with orange colored eyes with pale blonde hair.

'Wait, did he just said Hio. I thought there was no one becomes the hair of Hio family after Shizuka die. Who is this person actually?'

"Toru do you bring that?" I heard the pureblood speak

"Yes, It's here." said the one who named Toru while gave a bottle toward the pureblood.

"Drink this, don't afraid after you drink your wound will be healed."

I drank it and I could felt my wound start to heal. He/she gave Rima, Ruka and Kain that medicine too. After a while I started to lose my consciousness but before that I head their conversation.

"Toru, let's go."

"But, how about them?"

"It's ok; Kaname Kuran will arrive in few minutes. It's not a right time for me to meet him yet."

"As your wish Hio-sama."

Sorry, take me long time to upload this chapter. I hope you all like this chapter.

Soooooooooooooo how is it? Hate it? Like it? Give me REVIEW so I know what you want. I still try to look a beta so be patience with my un-beta story.

Nb: you can give me flame but not too harsh


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: don't own, if VK is mine Ichiru would never die

Warning: boyxboy, maybe OOC and OC so don't like don't read

Since English not my first language if there are any misspell or I used the wrong tense Please forgive me. But I'll try to write it right. Thanks for all review that you give me I really appreciate it. That's why I try to correct my writing and make a longer chapter.

Thanks to:

soren011; 1sunfun; BlackRoseGirl666; Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai; Love332; sairakanzaki; LuanRina; Rin'negan Naruto; JTFLAM; mpiedz; TearfullPixie; irmina

Love you all for all of your review. Here the next chappy.

Nb: Since no one know that the Hio heir they all thought that Zero is a girl.

Chap 7

Kaname pov

When I come at Siroyume mansion, there was conflagration in everywhere. The smell was awful and shifted my ability to identify the others scent "Seiran try to look for everyone. I'll take the left side and you in right side."

"Yes, Kaname-sama" without any question she just disappear to do my order.

I run toward the garden in the left side. On my way toward there, the wind blow and caused some leaves scattered and covered my sight. Few of the leaves were caught by my hand. When the wind finally stopped and there were no leaves that covered my sight I saw the thing that I thought was leaves actually was silver colored rose petals. I saw at my surrounding, every inch of the ground already covered by the silver colored rose petals. Just like my dream except now the color of the petals was silver.

Walked for a few minutes I found them lying on the ground. I called Seiran to bring them all home. When I lift Kain body I felt like someone called my name but when I'm turn around I couldn't found anyone.

"Something wrong Kaname-sama?" Seiran ask.

"It's nothing, let's go." before we go home, I took a silver petal and put it on my pocket.

Zero pov

When I felt someone come toward us I used my power to make a little wind blow and scattered the silver rose petals and covered that person sight. Both me and Toru jump toward the biggest and closest tree as fast as we could to avoid that person. Finally I saw the brunette haired man walking toward the place where I used to stand before.

Here he is the person no a vampire that I really hate running toward his unconscious friends. But am I still hate him now? Because the only reason I hate him was his status as pureblood. Do I hate him now since now I'm just same like him a pureblood?

"Ka...na...me." without realized it I said his name. It's felt weird to say his name since I used to call him Kuran or bloodsucker but when that word rolled from my tongue its felt so right. I saw him turn around as if looked for something 'I hope it's not because he hear my voice.'

When I looked at his red wine eyes I could feel my heart beating faster. I raise my hand and put it in my left chest. I tried hard to surpass my aura I even hold my breath so he didn't realized that I was there. Finally he turns back and walks away. I let go my breath.

"Are you alright Hio-sama?" I saw Toru looked at me with his worried eyes.

"It's fine, let's back home."

####

Hio's mansion

Normal pov

"Welcome back Zero-sama, It's everything alright." Said Kikyo

"Everything just like what I want. How is Takuma Ichijou condition?" Zero said while walked toward his study room.

"His condition already stable right now. His wounds start to healed and already closed. I gave him a glass of blood and some food. He is sleep now." Kikyo gave Zero the report of Takuma condition.

"Inform me if he is awake and if he strong enough brings him here. But if he not strong enough just inform me and I'll come to his room." already arrived in front of study room he let Toru opened the door for him. He then put the silver box that Toru gave him before at his table.

"What inside it Zero-sama?" Kikyo ask.

Open the box he then shows what inside it toward Kikyo and Toru. "A book" Toru and Kikyo said in unison.

"This is what Sara Shirabuki, Ryoga Ichizaki and Tsuruhito Shitoyume search for. This book is the last piece to complete their plan. They already got the silverblood blood and I'm sure that they will after the book of sin that protected by Amatsuki clan and will after this book too." Took the book from the box, Zero start to read it.

"Are we needed to protect Amatsuki family?" Toru ask.

Closed the book and put it back on the box Zero then looked at his trussed servant. "I don't know, but I'm sure that we need to meet and talk to both Hunter association and..." paused for a while Zero then inhaled deeply and continue "we need to meet and talk to Kaname Kuran."

Kuran's mansion

"Aido-senpai, are they will be alright?"

Aido who lift his head from the book he's read and look at Yuki "I'm sure that they will be alright and Kaname-sama will bring them back."After Aido said that, there was sound of cars that approach the mansion "its must be them."

Whit out heard Aido, Yuki already on her way to the front door. When she opened the door the car just arrived. Kaname and Seiran then out from the car "welcome back Onii-sama." Yuki said "what happen to them?" when she saw the unconsciousness Ruka and Kain in the backseat of Kaname's car.

"They are alright Yuki. I'm already called the doctor; he is on the way here. Please, call Aido to help me move them toward the guest room."

"Alright, Onii-sama." Yuki then called Aido and bought him toward the front door.

"Oh my Goddess what happen toward them?" Aido said. He was really worry when Kaname decided to rescue the others and now he become more worried after looked at his unconscious friends.

"I'll tell you everything, but we need to lift them now." Kaname lift Kain when Yuki, Aido and Seiran lift the others.

Lied down their friend on the guest room they are then wait for the doctor to come. Without waiting too much longer the doctor finally comes. Seiran then accompany the doctor to examined Kain, Shiki, Rima and Ruka while Kaname, Yuki and Aido wait for them in Kaname study room.

"What happen to them actually and where is Takuma nii-sama?"

"Actually I don't know what happen to them. When I arrived at Shiroyume mansion I found them lie down on the ground and already lost their consciousness and both on Kain and Ruka forehead I found a picture of charm." took a piece of paper Kaname then draw the picture of the charm "do you know this charm Aido"

Aido then took the paper and examined it. His eyes dilated and then run toward his room and took an old book. He opened it and then he walked back toward Kaname study room. "That was an old charm that used to release the sealed soul. This charm really difficult to be done and the one that used it have to have a great amount of power. But the person that I know can use this charm already dies."

"And who is it?" Kaname ask.

"The one who can use it was the Hio clan."

"But all of the Hio clan already die." Kaname said.

There was knock on the door "Kaname-sama can I coming in?"

"You can enter doctor." the doctor the entered and Kaname let him sat down on the chair in front of his desk. "How is their condition?" Kaname ask.

"There is nothing serious, they just a bit tired. After few hour sleeps they will alright."

"Thank you. I'll call you if anything goes wrong."

"Of course, Kaname-sama. Just call me if you need anything. Please excuse myself."

"Seiran please show the doctor the door."

After the doctor already gone Yuki ask Kaname again. "What happen to Takuma-senpai nii-sama."

Kaname gave a heavy sigh "It looks like that someone already took him before we arrived because there was a charm that made the entire mansion fall asleep . We couldn't found him anywhere on the Shirabuki mansion. We only found the trace of his blood."

"He didn't die right." Yuki said there was a worry in her voice.

"I'm sure that he is still alive but I don't know about his condition. I hope he is alright."

Hio mansion

Right now Zero was on his study room read the book of sin. Few moment letters there was knock from the door. "You can come in Kikyo." Kikyo then entered the room and stood in front of Zero "is there anything that you want?"

"I just want to inform you that Takuma Ichijou already awake but not strong enough to go up." Kikyo inform Zero.

"Then I'll come to his room. You don't need to follow me, just back on your job."

"Of course Zero-sama." Kikyo bowed at Zero and Zero leaved the room and walked toward Takuma room.

When Zero already out from the study room Kikyo got up "What is it Toru-kun?"

Toru who stood in front of the door then entered the room. "Kikyo-sama is everything going to be alright?"

"What do you mean?" Kikyo looked at orange colored eyes.

"I mean the thing between Zero-sama and Kaname Kuran. Is everything just like our plan?"

"Don't ever doubt about our plan. Everything will run smoothly as my wish." there was a glint of red on the dark blue haired girl "now just back on your work. Make sure you do everything carefully and don't make Zero suspicious."

"Yes Kikyo-sama." bowed deeply the pale blond haired man then excuses himself.

Back at Zero he now entered the green eyed man's room. Felt the pureblood aura, the blond haired man then lift his head to look at the silverette. "How is your felling right now Ichijou-senpai? Fell better?"

"Who are you and where is it?"

"You don't remember me?"

Takuma then looked at the silverette from the head to the toe "Zero Kiryu" he whispered "but...how?"

"Ah... so you remembered me."Zero said and then continues "but please calls me Zero Hio, since now I'm a pureblood and the heir of Hio family." Zero then walked toward Takuma and sat down on the chair near the bed.

Inhale deeply Takuma then stare at Zero lavender eyes "why you help me? Is there something do you after or need from me?"

"Actually I don't have any particular reason. I just couldn't let myself become an ignorant coldhearted man that let someone that I ever acquainted being torture like that and I need you to help me make a deal with Kaname Kuran."

"I wouldn't let you using me to hurt him." Takuma raise his voice.

"Calm down I don't have any intention to hurt him, I just want to have co-operation to deal with the Sirabuki action."

"If that what you need I'll..." Takuma tried to go up but ended fall back at the bed.

"Your wound not held yet and the poison in your circulating system isn't neutralized yet. You still need to rest." Helped Takuma to lie down Zero then walked to the door for letting the blond haired vampire took a rest

"Kir... I mean Hio-sama can I meet with Shiki? I really miss him."

"Of course you could meet him, but are you really want him saw you in this condition? That will make him really hurt."

"You right, but " before Takuma finished Zero cut his speech

"After you condition stable I'll made sure that you will meet Shiki Ichijou-senpai."

"Please call me Takuma." gave Zero his bright smile made Zero gave a little smile.

"Rest well then Takuma-san."

Kuran Mansion

Few hours passed and all of unconscious vampire already got up. Right now they are on the dining room ready for the dinner.

"How is your condition right now?" Kaname asked toward his friends.

"After took a rest and eat properly our condition was alright Kaname-sama." Kain said.

"That is good then. By the way, what actually happen to all of you?" Kaname said

"We really don't know. The last thing Kain and I'm remembered was when Tsuruhito-sama saw us spying him and Ryoga-sama talking but we don't remembered what they talked about." Ruka said.

"And when we awake, we already on this mansion." Kain add.

Kaname and the other jus nodded their head and then Kaname take a look at his cousin "what is it Shiki? I know that you worrying Takuma but I'll make sure that we will look for him."

"That's true that I'm worrying about Takuma but there are something else."

"And what is it?"

Shiki then told Kaname about everything he saw when tried to rescue Kain and Ruka. About the silver haired pureblood, how he/she rescue them, about his/her power and about the pale blond haired guy who called the pureblood as Hio-sama.

"But that impossible." Aido said "Shizuka-sama was the last heir and member of Hio family after her die there is no one that known as Hio heir. But if what you said is true then that will explain about the charm that used to release Kain and Ruka soul. That charm was one of the strong charm that could use to release someone soul but this charm only can used by people who have Hio blood."

"Well it seems that something was off. But if this pureblood rescue all of you, then we need to properly thank him/her." there was smile on Kaname lips

"What do you mean Kaname nii-sama" Yuki ask.

"That's mean that we will invite the Hio heir at your party." there was excited on Kaname eyes. "Seiran, I want you to send the invitation toward Hio mansion tomorrow. Made sure that he/she will come at the party."

Bowed deeply she said "yes Kaname-sama."

"After all if this vampire really the heir of Hio family we need take a closer look toward him/her." Kaname said then took his wine glass that full of wine and melted blood tablet.

####

The next evening Seiran was arrived in front of Hio mansion. She keeps her stonic and emotionless face and start to knock the door. After knocking the door she stood there to wait till someone open the door. Few minutes letter there was sound of someone stepping closer and then a long dark blue haired girl opened the door.

"Is there something you need." asked the black eye girl.

"My master sends me to give this invitation toward Hio-sama." Seiran said.

"And who is your master; since there should be no one know about our master." Kikyo said

"Kaname Kuran-sama." Seiran answered.

Kikyo silent for a second and then smiled "please follow me." Kikyo then let Seiran entered and show her the way toward the inner garden of the mansion.

Arrived at the garden in front of Seiran stood silver haired pureblood beneath the cherry blossom. The cherry blossom petals scattered on the air surrounded the silverette made the pureblood look like an angel. "Hio-sama here is someone delivered by Kaname Kuran-sama to give you the invitation for his party." said the black eyes butler.

Turn around Seiran couldn't saw the pureblood face because the silverette wearing a mask that hidden a half of his face.

Bowed deeply Seiran then gave the invitation toward the silver haired pureblood who then took the invitation and read it. "My master really hopes that you will attend this party Hio-sama. He wants to thank you because of your help toward his friends."

Gave a little smile the silverette then said "tell him that I'll definitely come at his party. I really appreciate because he gave me the invitation and even bother to send you his trusted person to send this."

"Thank you for your kindness." bowed deeply once again, Seiran then excused herself and back at the Kuran mansion.

After seeing Seiran gone the silverette hunter then turn back and gazing the sky "soon we'll meet Kaname."

Sooooooooooooooooo how is it like it? Hate it? Gave me review so I know what you want. The next chapter the party will begin Zero and Kaname will meet so just wait the next chapter.

Gave me review and I'll up date faster.

Nb: you could give me flame but not too harsh


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

Disclaimer: until the end of this world VK wouldn't be mine

Warning: boyxboy, since English not my mother language maybe there will be many grammar error, and misspelling. Don't like don't read.

Pairing: kanamexzero (main) takumaxshiki (slight)

Zero pov

"How should I dress up for the ball tomorrow?" It's already three hour since I looked for the right cloth for the party tomorrow. I choose many tux, kimono and even dress. Dress for the Pete sake and I didn't even know why I'm so desperate to look good for the party.

"Ara...ara...ara... I think I need hours to clean this mess." She come inside and put a box on my king size bed. "You still couldn't decide how you will dress up for the party do you Zero-sama?" Said my female butler while took the cloths that I threw from the wardrobe.

I gave a heavy sigh "I couldn't decide how I have to dress up for tomorrow party and I didn't know why I want to look good for the party." Walked toward the leather couch I sat down and relaxing my muscle. "I just need come to that party and then talk to Ka... Kuran and I can just wear any cloths."

'Why I want to look good in front of him?'

"That's not because you "just" meet him that's because you "will" meet him. You will meet Kuran Kaname Zero-sama. Didn't you realize your own feeling? You become like this since you saw him last week."

"What do you mean by that?" I didn't understand what the meaning of her words.

"Oh God, you are naive or what?" She just gave a heavy sigh "Forget it, now we need to get you something to wear for the ball. How if you try this?" She hand me over the box she brought earlier. "Since you look so desperate I decided to help you choose the right clothes Zero-sama."

I opened the box and I saw a beautiful kimono inside. I took it and unfold the kimono. The kimono has red color. Sewn of chrysanthemum with gold string for the pattern make the kimono looks more beautiful and there was silver colored obi to tie the kimono. In other word this kimono was wonderful and perfect but this kimono definitely belongs to woman.

"I wouldn't wear this kimono. Although this kimono is beautiful, but this kimono for woman and this is wouldn't look good on me." I said to her.

"I'm sure that you will look wonderfully beautiful wearing this kimono. I'll help you for the makeup and moreover I'll make sure that they wouldn't recognize you as Zero. Since you don't want to wear a mask to hide your face, so I'll put some makeup to make them not realize that you are Zero. So will you wear it?"

I thought for a while and then I nodded "I'll wear it then."

I saw she smiled "Then let's go down, Toru already prepare your dinner."

The next morning (night on human time) I already dress up for the party. The kimono which I wore was open shoulder, showing my pale colored skin and exposing my long milky neck I'm wearing a golden ribbon on my neck to covered my tattoo. The red colored kimono looked so contras with my pale skin. The obi which usually tied the kimono with twinkle on the back now the twinkle being made on the front to covered the lack of breast on my chest. "Since you want to hide your real identity but don't want to wear a mask so you have to disguise as a woman." said my dark blue haired butler who help me tied the obi. "Now sit down, let me put some make up on your face."

After 30 minutes she finally had done do my makeup and for the last touch she put two silver rose on my hair which tied in high ponytail "Here you go. Try to look at yourself Zero-sama. I'm sure that you will be the prettiest girl on the ball."

"I'm not a girl" I shout to her "But I have to agree that I look good."

"Look good? You look wonderful Zero-sama. If you don't believe what I said you can ask Toru." she snapped at me.

Before I could give another reply, Toru come to my chamber. "The car is ready Zero-sa... Wow you look wonderful Zero-sama."

"Errr... Thanks"

"See, even Toru said that you look wonderful. Now let's get going."Kikyo said while drag me outside. "You don't want your prince waiting too long right." she said in whisper but I could hear it clearly.

"WHAT...!"

"Nothing, I just hope that I'll have another chance to dress you up."

I just growl "In your dream."

She chuckled and said "then I just need to make my dreams come true."

Kuran's mansion

Normal pov

At 9 PM or one hour from the time of party was start most of the guest already arrived. For the most of the guest come from the nobles, a few of them are pureblood and some from the hunter association who have a mission to look out the ball. But still the silveratte beauty couldn't found in anywhere. Kaname who already looking forward to meet with the mysterious silveratte only could wait while talked with his guest. After Yuki and Kaname announce their canceled betrothal Yuki meet her best friend and now already out from the party to talk to her friends from Cross academy Sayori Wakaba. They talk in her room and let Kaname to deal with the entire guest who tried to introduce their daughter or sister even their own wife to become Kaname bride.

Kaname started to getting tired with all of the people who tried suck up to him. Deep inside he really miss the silver haired hunter who always treat him as if he just a normal people, an equal and not a pureblood. 'I really miss you so much. I hope I'll find you soon Zero.' lost in his own thought about Zero, Kaname didn't realized when the double door getting open and the silver haired pureblood entered the ball room.

When the silverette entered the ball room everyone just stunned with the silver haired pureblood. No one utter any word, even the music was stopped. Zero existence made everyone pick their brain, because they didn't recall known any pureblood with silver hair besides the Hio's and all they known the last heir of Hio family Sizuka Hio was already die few months ago. Since in the vampire society silver hair was a special feature form the Hio's family and no other pureblood family who has the silver hair as their feature all of people in there both vampire and hunter really want to know who is the foreign pureblood in front of them.

Realized the silence around him Kaname the turn around and facing the lilac colored eyes pureblood in front of him. His eyes widened 'Zero' that was what he thinking when saw the lilac colored eyes. 'No this person isn't Zero, although she nearly identical with my cute hunter but she isn't Zero.' Kaname then gave a small smile toward the pureblood in front of him and made the certain silveratte blush a little. He then approaches the silveratte beauty in front of him. When he is near enough he took her hand and kisses it. "Welcome to my party Hio-sama. I'm really afraid that you wouldn't come."

Hearing Kaname called the foreign pureblood as Hio-sama made every vampire except the purebloods kneeling down and gave the Hio's heir a bow. "Welcome Hio-sama" they said in unison.

"Thank you, and please get up. Don't make me disturb the fun of the party."

"Thank you Hio-sama" they all then get up and the music started to play again.

"It's really please to meet you Hio-sama. And I want to say my thankfulness because you rescue my comrade." Kaname said

"It's nothing I just do what I should do. And the please is mind because you, the leader of vampire society took a trouble to even invite me." Said the lilac eyes pureblood

The music ended and starts a new one. "May I have the honor to dance with you?"

Took Kaname hand Zero put his sweetest smile on his petal lips "the honor is mine Kuran-sama." They are then walked toward the dance floor and start to dance.

Zero pov

Few minutes before

As soon as I entered the ballroom I could easily point out the brunet pureblood. I could saw him being surrounded by many vampire nobles and with my sharp ear I could hear how every noble near him tried to introduce someone to become Kaname bride.

'Stay away from my Kaname you son of bitch vampire' I thought when I saw them 'wait how could I though Kuran as mine what's wrong with my brain. I know it must be because I thirsty it's after all already a month since I drank blood. I'm sure that must be it that makes me think a weird thing.'

I run my eyes looked at this entire room and saw the three pureblood. 'Why Kaname invite them? Didn't he already know that those pureblood was dangerous.'

Lost in my own though I didn't realize when my surrounding becomes silence I look up and saw Kaname give me a small smile. The look he gave me and the little smile makes me blush like a school girl when she saw her crush. He then approach me took my hand and he kiss it. I could feel as if many butterflies start to burst on my stomach.

The other vampire then bowed toward me. I thank them and told them to back on their fun. We talked for a little and when the music start a new one he ask me for a dance. I took his hand and he made me follow him to the dance floor.

"You really look like someone that really dear to me Hio-sama."

"And who this fortuned girl is?" Kaname only chuckled and then he smiled.

"He is a very stubborn person and could easily get angry. But he is the only one who will treat me as a normal people. He is the only one who didn't afraid with my status as a pureblood." I saw Kaname eyes look so happy when he speak

"So it's not a girl then. And where is he now?"

There was sadness on Kaname eyes "I don't know. He is disappearing four month ago and I couldn't find him up until now."

My heart beating even faster when he said that I never ever though that Kaname thing that way about me. "Which part of me that remain you about him?"

"Your silver hair, your eyes, your lips everything on you just like him except the fact that you are a girl. When I saw you before I thought that you are him since your face nearly identical with him keep for your long hair."

"Ehm... If you don't mind could you tell me the name of this man?"

"His name is Zero Kiryu." Kaname said my name so lovingly. His voice showing love, concern and warmness which made me flattered.

"Do... Do you love him?" He show me a questioning look "I...it...it's just when you told me about him you look so happy. And that's make me wonder do you love this Zero person."

I saw him smile sweetly "Yes, I do love him. But I don't have a chance to say it to him yet."

Hearing that made me want to reveal my identity. But it's too dangerous since there was too much vampire that I didn't know and I still couldn't believe them. Moreover I already saw Sara, Tsuruhito and Ryoga come to this party too. When we dance I felt cold on my nape suddenly and automatically I thought that something bad will happen to me.

We dance for few minutes more until we notice a scent of blood from the second floor. We stopped our dance and we went to the second floor.

Normal pov

Few minutes before

In other place Kikyo and Toru explored the Kuran mansion. They already explored the basement but didn't found anything that they looked for. "Kikyo-sama is you sure that that thing is still keep in here? It's already centuries ago since that day."

"I'm sure that that thing is still keep in here, and we need to found it so our plan will turn up smoothly. Let's look at the second floor."

When they started to explore the second floor they meet two girls the one with long brown hair they recognize as the pureblood princess Yuki Kuran but they didn't recognize the second girl who has short hair but they are definitely sure that the second girl was human. Toru and Kikyo stared at the two girls who observe the dance floor.

"Toru I want you to look for 'that thing' now and I'll make a deal with our little princess here." Kikyo said in whisper.

"Yes, Kikyo-sama" Toru nodded and then disappeared to do his course.

Yuki and Yori right now just lost in their own world because they look at Kaname and Zero doing waltz on the dance floor. "Onii-sama and Zero look so cute together." Yuki said.

"How could you say that? Your brother is dancing with a girl right now." Yori said toward her best friend

"Huh..? The one who dance with Kaname nii-sama is Zero, although he dressing as a girl I'm definitely sure that he is Zero." She pouts and then continued "I live with Zero for four years and I could easily tell when he disguises himself."

The human girl gave a heavy sigh "Sometimes you are so observance for your own good."

"Don't say that! I'm always a very observance girl especially for the people who important to me."

"I never thought that there will be someone who will recognize my master." Suddenly there was a girl voice come from the behind of the two best friends.

"Who...who are you?" Yuki said while tried to protect her best friend behind her from the dark blue haired girl in front of her. The aura that emanate from the foreign told the pureblood princess that she isn't an ordinary vampire.

Kikyo just chuckle and said "no need to worry I wouldn't hurt any of you since that action will disappointed my master. Especially if I hurt his beloved adopted sister." seeing that Yuki relaxed for a bit she then continues "My name is Kikyo and I'm one of the trusted servants of Zero Hio."

"Who is that?"

Kikyo just smile and pointed the one who dance with the brunet pureblood on the dance floor. "My master is the one who dance with your brother."

"But the one who is dancing with my brother right now is Zero Kiryu and not Zero Hio." Yuki said.

"Well, they are the same person." Kikyo said easily.

"What do you mean by that?"

"That's not my right to tell you about that you have to ask him about it. Let's just exclude this thing first. I have a special offer for you."

"What kind of offer is this?"

"I'm sure you must be like this offer." Kikyo then come closer toward Yuki and whispered her offer.

Heard Kikyo offer made Yuki eyes widened and she start to giggle "if that your offer is I'm agree to take a part of this plan." she grin a little when looked at his brother who still dancing with his adopted brother " Kikyo-san can I ask one of my friend to do this plan?"

"It's alright I guess."

"Ok, Yori would you help us." Yuki then whispered the offer that Kikyo gave to her.

Yori giggle too when she hear the offer "I absolutely will take a part of this plan."

A big grin appears on the three girls when they thought about their plan and stare at the brunet and the silverette pureblood. "We'll make sure that our plan will be a big success."

While the three girl talked about their plan the couple that being talked just felt cold on their nape 'It's seem that something bad will happen' they thought at the same time.

Enjoyed the night with seeing his beloved brother and adopted brother dancing beautifully Yuki, Yori and Kikyo talked about their plan. But then suddenly there was the scent of blood hanging on the air. Although the scent was weak enough even for Nobel vampire, but Yuki as a pureblood could easily recognize the scent. "I can smell the scent of blood." Yuki said toward her two companions.

"What do you mean...?" Kikyo eyes widened as soon as he could pick the scent of blood in the air "Stay here, I'll look for it." She said toward Yuki and Sayori.

"No, I'll go too." Said the brunet girl stubbornly

"Who will protect Yori-sama if you come with me?" Said the older girl.

"But.."

"It's okay I'll come with you too." Yori said.

"Alright then" The three of them then walked toward the source of the blood scent.

In front of the door of guest room there was standing Kaien Cross and Yagari Toga.

"Chairman what happen."

"Yuki call me daddy, and it's better if you not come here." Yuki then looked inside the room in there she saw a man standing near the table with his upper body laid on the table and pool of his blood beneath his foot. Across the man corpse there was a girl body laid on the floor there is a knife stuck on her left chest.

"What happen in here?" from behind them Kaname and the silverette pureblood.

"Ah Kaname-kun there you are."

"What actually happen in here Cross-san?"

"Well you see Kaname-kun it seems that Ouri-sama was die and it caused by a stabbed on his heart with hunter knife, but there is no sight of defense or resistance. As if Ouri-sama being voluntary to killed by her. " Kaien said after he finished examine Ouri-sama body.

"This girl is being bitten by a vampire." Yagari said while examine the girl body "And she is one of hunter that comes to keep an eye on this party. I saw her disappear in the middle of the party and didn't come back to her spot."

"Maybe when she disappear Ouri-sama bit her and controlled her to kill him and when she awake she aware that she already being bitten and then kill herself." Kaname said.

"Maybe that was true since pureblood usually do something crazy when they want to end their live and the girl as a hunter is a shame to being bitten by a vampire even more if she turned into vampire. Hunter will choose to end their life than have to live one of the kinds that they have to kill." Said the silverette pureblood suddenly.

"Maybe what you said is true Hio-sama but we still need to inspect this incident." Said the dirty blond haired hunter.

"Well I'm agreeing with you Cross-san. Then I wouldn't disturb your work." The silver haired pureblood then facing Kikyo "It's time for us to go home."

"Of course Hio-sama"

The lilac eyes purblood then facing Kaname, he took a silver rose that adorn his high ponytail hair and put it on Kaname pocket. "Tomorrow come to my mansion together with your friends and the hunter beside you. There is something that I need to tell you all. Don't forget to bring your cousin because there is someone that really wants to meet him." Zero said in whisper. "Thanks for the wonderful party Kaname-sama." The silver haired pureblood kiss Kaname cheek and then walked away "See you next time."

"Kikyo, it seems that they already prepared anything. We need to found out how to face this problem." Zero said toward his female butler after they arrive at the limo.

Toru already there and he gave an eye contact toward Kikyo without Zero known. Kikyo just nodded and she facing Zero again.

"What we need to do then Zero-sama?"

"After this I want one of you come to Amatsuki family protect them all and if you could invite them to come to the mansion tomorrow." Said Zero toward both of his servant.

"As you wish Zero-sama." They said in unison.

#####

"What that princess said to you Kuran?" Said the smoker hunter.

"She wants us to come to her mansion tomorrow. It seems that she know something that we didn't know but don't want to tell us in here."

"Che... Such a troublesome girl." Said the one eyed hunter.

"So we go or not?" Kaien said.

"We'll go tomorrow, since we still don't know what she wants to tell us."

"Then we'll go tomorrow." Kaien said.

#####

The next day Kaname, Shiki, Rima, Kain, Ruka, Aido, Yuki, Kaien Cross and Toga Yagari prepared to go to Hio mansion. The one eyed hunter insisted to bring some hunter weapon to keep their security since they still don't know the silver haired pureblood intention.

They went to Hio mansion using two of Kaname limo. Kaname, Shiki, Kaien, Yagari and Yuki used the first limo while Rima, Aido, Kain, and Ruka used the other limo. "Why Hio-sama even bother to told you to bring me to her mansion?" Shiki ask suddenly "Well I know that she is the one who save us back then on Siroyume mansion but why she told you to bought especially me?"

"I don't know why, but maybe it's about our other friend." Kaname said toward his cousin.

"Is she rescuing him too? But if she did, why she didn't bring him to us?" Shiki said with little hope that the one he love was save.

"We'll know as soon as we arrive at Hio mansion." Said the brunet pureblood.

Few hours later they finally could saw the mansion. When the limo close enough the front gate opened automaticly to let them in. The limo stopped in front of the mansion entrance and the driver opens the limo door to let them all out from the limo.

The front door opened and in there stood the same girl that accompanying the silverret pureblood at the party last night. "Welcome at Hio mansion Kuran-sama. My master already waiting for all of you on his study room. Please follow me."

'So Hio-sama is a man' all of them though.

They all walked into the house until they arrive in front of cherry wood double door. The black haired girl opened the door and from the opened door Kaname could see his beloved silver haired hunter standing in front of him just few meters away.

Kaname pov

In front of me there is no more a girl wearing opened shoulder Kimono, in front of me stood the other half of my soul wearing long sleeve purple colored shirt. He let two of the upper button opened and reveals his pearl white skin under the purple shirt. White pants covered his long legs and his beautiful long silver colored hair tied in high ponytail made him look even gorgeous.

I stunned on my spot. I couldn't take my eyes away from his beauty as if my eyes being glued to him. The next second I saw him opened his kissable lips and when the rose colored petal parted come his beautiful voice invading my mind.

"Welcome everyone; I'll introduce myself once again. My name is Zero Kiryu-Hio the last heir of Kiryu and Hio family."

#####

Sorry for the very late update. It's all because the exam that put me on writer block mode huh =_=

I hope this chapter can satisfy you all enough (since I not really out from the writer block mode). Thanks for reading don't forget to leave REVIEW because that will make me happy and maybe make me update faster.

Have a nice day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

Disclaimer: until the end of this world VK wouldn't be mine

Warning: boyxboy, since English not my mother language maybe there will be many grammar error, and misspelling. Don't like don't read.

Pairing: kanamexzero (main) takumaxshiki (slight)

fujoshii92:here the update

Love332: ahahaha I love it to when he jealous toward them because of Kaname

LuanRina: here some of their next move. I'll reveal the other intension bit by bit so just keep reading

sairakanzaki: sorry for my late update. I'm still working hard for this story. Don't worry I'll write this story until it finished.

TearfullPixie,Dark-Angel-Princess 01, irmina, ben4kevin, Rin'negan Naruto, BlackRoseGirl666, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Senpai: thank you and here the new chapter

mpiedz: Lemon….. (thinking mode….. nosebleed *pass out from the blood lose*) I'll try to write it but don't know when I could put it on the story.

Let's the story begin.

"Welcome everyone; I'll introduce myself once again. My name is Zero Kiryu-Hio the last heir of Kiryu and Hio family."

Kaname pov

I couldn't tear my eyes from the beautiful face of my beloved hunter. I just stood in front of him and couldn't even thing what I should said toward him. I opened my mouth and tried to say something but I couldn't found my voice. When I tried to say something someone from my behind run toward the now silver haired pureblood in front of me and hug him. The said person was actually my beloved sister. She was so happy to finally see Zero again and she gave him a bear hug.

"Zero…. I'm really missed you. What actually happen to you? You make all of us really worried you know!" Yuki said toward Zero.

I saw Zero widened his eyes and tense for a bit before he relaxed and hug Yuki back. He smiled and said "I'm sorry Yuki, now please sit down and let me explain everything." My sister then released the silver haired pureblood from her bear hug.

I saw Chairman Cross tried to hug him too but before he could touch Zero, Zero already kick him and made him flying to the wall. "I miss you too, my dear son. It's not just your sister who missed you." Chairman Cross started to do a fake crying and run toward Yagari then hugged him. "Why he let Yuki hug him while he didn't allow me to do the same, I miss him too and I want a hug too."

After being released by my sister Zero gave me a little smile before looked away. That small smile made me feel like thousand butterflies flying on my stomach. "Please sit down you all." He said toward us.

I took a seat on the single leather arm chair. Chairman Cross who already stooped crying seat beside Toga Yagari on the long leather couch across mine and on Cross-san left side Yuki took her seat. Aido took his seat next to her. On the other long leather couch sat Ruka, Kain and Shiki. On the couch beside them Rima and Seiran sat on it.

When all of us already took our seat Zero walked to the other arm chair and sat on that. "Before I tell you everything I want you all meet this person first." Zero then called his butler "Kikyo, please bring him here."

"As your wish, Zero-sama." Few minutes later the door was opened and the one who opened it isn't the girl butler but my blond haired best friend.

"Takuma!" I saw Senri sat up and run toward Takuma and hug him. Senri then pulled Takuma to sit beside him.

"So; Takuma mind to tell us what happen to you?" I ask toward him.

Takuma then told us about how Kikyo rescue him from Sara, how his condition that time that caused him couldn't go back to us and how Zero took care of him. I couldn't help but felt a bit jealous when I heard how Zero took care of him when Takuma stay on this manor. I know that actually there is nothing happen between the two of them but I couldn't help it. I don't want my Zero to care of anyone else.

I felt like my head being messed but I tried to keep my composure because no matter what happen I'm still a pureblood and a pureblood not allowed showing any weakness.

Zero pov

When Takuma told them how I take care of him for a week I saw a jealousy on Kaname eyes for a bit but then he put back his perfect ice mask but the jealousy on his eyes didn't slip from my sight. I didn't know why but seeing him jealous toward Takuma because of me made me happy. I couldn't help to not smiling when knowing that I'm the one who caused that jealousy.

I then saw the blond noble already finished telling his story. "When he woke up he really wants to come back to all of you. But his weak condition didn't allow him to leave this place and I need to make sure that the poison in his body didn't cause any more damage. That's why I push him to stay in here until he is strong enough. And after all I need to know the information that he got from Sara Sirabuki."

"Before we continue this talk about the other pureblood, first of all I want to know what actually happen to you in this past four month, Zero. And I want to know why you are a pureblood now not lest a hire of Hio family." I heard Kaname talk to me. I saw the other on this room and saw that all of them except Takuma since he already know what happen want to know what actually happen to me.

"Well, I'll tell you all what actually happen to me in this last four month."

I then told them what actually happen toward me started with how I tried to kill my self, how I turned by Rose-san and become a pureblood without losing my hunter power, how I meet with Kikyo and Toru until what I did in training to control my new power. I saw how everyone reacted about what I told them. There was a confused, bemused, relief, and other reaction. I already predict how their reaction would be but there was a pang of guilty when I saw sadness on Kaname eyes when I told them how I tried to end my life with my own hand.

"Why you event tried to ended your life?" Kaname voice woke me up from my dizziness.

I gave a heavy sigh and then said "at that time I felt my falling to level E coming faster and faster without any way to stopped it." I closed my eyes and pitch the bridge of my nose "I don't want to bring more shame toward Kiryu name and I don't want to hurt people because I losing my sanity. At that time I didn't see any option other then to end my self." I saw they are gave me a sympathy sight, but I saw Kaname hung his head and although he said in really soft voice which normally couldn't be heard but I could hear it clearly "So even my blood couldn't do anything to help you."

When I heard it, I really want to run toward him, hug him tightly and said that he already help me a lot with gave me a mere ex-human his precious blood. But I felt my body frozen seeing Kaname eyes and made me couldn't move every inch of my body.

"That's not only thing you want to talk to us isn't kid." My former sensei Yagari Toga said.

What my sensei said made me woke up and then I cleared my throat before continue "That's true." I got up and walked toward a cabinet on the left side of the room. I took a box from inside it and then walked toward my previous place.

I put the box on the table in front of me. "This is the one I actually want to talk to all of you."

"What is that?" I heard they said in unison.

Before I said anything Kikyo come inside my study room "Zero-sama Toru is back but..."

"What happen to him?" I ask to her.

"It's better if you come with me." She said toward me.

I then followed her toward Toru room. When I come inside Toru's room what I saw made me really horrified. In there on the queen size bed lied down Toru. His body covered with un-heal wound and blood. "What happen to him actually?" I ask toward Kikyo.

"I don't know. When I found him in front of the front door he just said sorry and then lost his consciousness." Kikyo said.

I gave a heavy sigh "We couldn't do anything right now. Just keep him and clean his wound wouldn't you Kikyo."

"As your wish Zero-sama."

"After you finished with him prepare some lunch and when he get up inform me as soon as possible." I said toward her before I go out from Toru's room.

Normal pov

After finished took care of Toru, Kikyo prepare the lunch for Zero and the others. The lunch started with un-eventful things and nearly ended as if nothing important happen. Yuki talked about how she is so worry when she heard that the silver haired boy disappeared. The pureblood princess event told him everything that she doing at Kuran mansion. They all talked about light and happy thing until Kaien Cross ask something when the dessert being served by Kikyo.

"Zero-kun what actually you want to talking about on the study room before you heard about your servant?"

The silver haired pureblood looked at the Hunter Association president eyes and then he closed his eyes. "It's about those three pureblood action and what their true intention with the silver blood and the complete book of sin." Zero then gave a heavy sigh and get up "Let's go back to my study room. I have something that I need to show to all of you."

Back at the study room, Zero took the silver box which he keeps the book of sin. He opened the box and took the book from the inside. "This is the second part of the book of sin which being protect by Kiryu family." The silver haired hunter then let the other to saw the book.

"This book written in rune." Kaname said while tried to reading the book.

"What their intention with this book?" Aido said suddenly "this book just contain some old spell. Those old spell look like not dangerous or could cause big effect."

"If you just read and use the spell on this book, nothing big will happen. To know the real use of this book we need to read the book of sin which protected by Amatsuki family and the book of sin which protected by my family." Zero took the book from Kaname and put it back at the silver box.

"Don't talk to much, kid. Just tell us what those purebloods goal." Said the one eyed hunter.

Took a deep breath the lilac eyes pureblood then look at all of his guest and said. "With using silver-blood blood and the complete book of sin they gonna weaken up the silver-blood lord. With the power of Silver-blood Lord they want to destroy all hunters and take over the human world. The complete book of sin, contain the spell that used to freeing the Silver-blood Lord from the curse that used to sealed his power and put him on eternity sleep."

"When I spied at Shirabuki manor before I got caught I heard Ichizaki-sama and Shiroyume-sama mentioned about an old manor near the Mount Fuji and about the silver-blood too. But before I could hear more I got caught and being poisoned." The blond haired vampire said.

"If they need the complete book of sin why don't we just destroy the book of sin in here?" Yuki said toward them all.

"That's impossible to do Yuki." Kaien said he pitch the bridge of his nose "This book written by the silver-blood and protected by many charm and spell that made it impossible to be destroyed. More over this book is one of the hunter treasures and if you tried to destroy it, it is the same with you declare the war toward the hunters."

"What should we do then?" Yuki ask.

"We need to protect this book and get the other part from book of sin and the silver blood." Kaname said toward all of them.

They all just nodded as agreement toward Kaname suggestion. There was knock on the door. Sensed that there was Kikyo who knock Zero let his butler to coming in.

The dark blue haired girl entered the room and informed the ex-hunter about his other butler. "Zero-sama, Toru is already awake."

After hearing what Kikyo said Zero walked toward Toru's room. Before he went to Toru's room Zero ask Kikyo to show their guest where they could rest.

"It's better if all of you rest for a bit we could continue our discussion after dinner." They actually want to refuse but realized that they need to rest they all agree to follow Zero suggestion except the certain pureblood prince.

"Can I accompany you to meet with him?" Kaname ask toward Zero. The lilac eyes pureblood jus nodded and let the brunet pureblood prince followed him toward Toru's room.

In old manor near the Mount Fuji

Normal pov

Inside of the living room on the red leather couch there was Ryoga Ichizaki and Tsuruhito Shiroyume sat on that when Sara Shirabuki sat on the arm chair in front of them.

"With the blood from Ouri-sama we can finished the first stage and started the second stage to weaken up the Silver-blood Lord." Sara said.

"To complete the second stage we need a hundred human bloods." Said the grey haired Pureblood still holding the smaller pureblood on his lap.

"We can get those bloods easily, but I never though that we can get the book of sin part I this easy. Thanks to that boy of course." said the light blue haired pureblood happily.

"Just one more step and we could rule this world." Said the blond haired pureblood before the three of them laugh happily.

Without there knowing there was a little movement from the body who lied down on the pool of blood.

Hio mansion, Toru's room 

Normal pov

As soon as Zero entered Toru's room he run toward the light blond haired butler and sat on the chair beside the bed. "Toru, are you alright? What happen in there?"

"I'm alright Zero-sama, but please forgive me." Toru incline his head and said softly.

"What happen, why you apologized to me?" Zero said in confusion.

"I'm sorry because I couldn't fulfill your order."

"It's ok. I know my order is hard and I have to send Kikyo with you last night but no, I let you go alone and made you injure like this." The silver haired took Toru's hand and holds it "I'm the one who should apologize to you. Now tell us what happen."

Inhaled deeply Toru then started to tell what happen to the tow pureblood in front of him. "When I'm arrived at Amatsuki household there was already a lot of level Es attacking that house. There was Tsuruhito Siroyume controlling those level Es. I manage to rescue the Amatsuki family but Tsuruhito-sama manage to steal the book of sin which protected by Amatsuki family. I tried to take it back but there was too much of level Es and Tsuruhito-sama using his power to attack me and caused this injury on my body."

"Where is the Amatsuki family now?" ask the pureblood prince toward the laid down man. "After being attack by a pureblood and those level Es it impossible they still stay at their house."

"I transferred the Amatsuki family toward one of Hio Mansion to keep their safety before I'm back. Is that ok Zero-sama? Forgive me because I'm not asking your permission to take them there."

"It's ok Toru. Thanks for your hard work. Just leave everything else to me." The silver haired pureblood smiled toward his male butler "Now it's better if you rest and let your injure heal. And Kikyo please take care of Toru."

"As your wish, Zero-sama." With that Zero and Kaname leave the room.

When Kaname and Zero already out from the room, Kikyo walked toward Toru's bed and sat down beside Toru. She rested her head on Toru shoulder and closed her eyes. "So you already gave the book of sin toward them."

"Yes, I do as what you order me to do. After I rescue the Amatsuki family I took the book of sin and gave it toward Tsuruhito-sama."

"I know I can count of you. But, why you injured yourself like this?" Kikyo hold Toru's hand hard. "You know that I don't like to see you hurt."

"I need Amatsuki family trust that's why I used my body to protect them. But I'm didn't though that my injury will be this serious." Hold Kikyo hand Toru then said "I'm sorry Kikyo-sama." They sat in silence until Toru get up and looked at Kikyo eyes. "Are you sure that everything will be alright?"

"I'm sure that everything going to be alright and will run smoothly as I wish. Don't worry Toru, everything will be alright. Now you need to sleep." Kikyo then kiss Toru forehead and walked out from Toru's room.

After leaved Toru's room Zero walked toward the mansion inner garden while Kaname followed him. When they arrived at the garden the moon was crescent but still shone beautifully indeed. The cherry blossom was on full bloom and the petals scattered because being blow by the night gentle wind.

Kaname walked toward the fountain in the middle of the garden "It's a beautiful night. Although it's not a full moon yet but the moon shone so brightly."

"You right it's a beautiful night indeed." They accompanying each other in comfortable silence until the red wine eyed pureblood broke the silence.

"About what I said last night I really mind it. I really do love you and care about you." Kaname walked toward a bunch of red rose beside the fountain and took one of the red rose. "How about you're felling toward me then?"

Zero lean his back on the nearest cherry blossom tree and looked up at the moon. "To be honest I felt something about you." Closed his eyes for a second the hunter-vampire then looked at Kaname red wine colored eyes "But, I'm not really sure about my felling yet. Am I really like you or it just an admiration?"

Saw the uneasiness on his beautiful hunter face, Kaname gave Zero his gentle smile and walked toward him. Gently touch Zero long silver hair he took some on his hand and inhaled the scent of it. The pureblood prince then put the red rose he took before on Zero ear. "Although maybe you not love me, at lest give me right to love you." Kissed Zero cheek Kaneme then walked to inside leaving Zero who stunned because Kaname gentle kiss on his cheek.

Without their knowing there was Yuki who saw everything from the window. "It's seems I need to do something to push them and make them together." Smile widely the pureblood princess then walked away from the window. "I need to meet Kikyo to help my beloved brothers to become a couple. After all they look cute together."

Sorry for the very late update =_=

I hope this chapter can satisfy you all enough. Thanks for reading don't forget to leave REVIEW because that will make me happy and maybe make me update faster.

I'm looking for beta. For anyone who interest to become my beta sent me a PM or sent me e-mail on ichihara_

Have a nice day.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

Disclaimer: until the end of this world VK wouldn't be mine

Warning: boyxboy, since English not my mother language maybe there will be many grammar error, and misspelling. Don't like don't read.

Pairing: kanamexzero

Zero pov

When I open my eyes I saw the same condition with the dream I got four month ago. I got up from my laying position and sat down. This place just the same likes four month ago white sky and floor covered by black rose petals. I ten just got up and walked forward and just like the last time I saw the silver hired silver-bloods stood in all her mighty self.

"Rose-san, it's been a while." I saw her turn around and looked at my eyes. Her red eyes radiate the warmness and concern toward me and she walked toward me.

"Is there something wrong my boy?" stroking my cheek gently she made me nuzzled event more on her touch. "Let's sat down, I saw that you a bit tired."

I just nodded and let her lend me down. We sat side by side but then she made me lay down and used her lap as my pillow. She stroked my hair and calm me down just like my mother do when I was a child. Her gesture made me felt sleepy and I started to close my eyes but then she started the talk.

"My boy, what made you so confuse and so doubtful?"

I opened my eyes but then lift my right hand to cover my eyes. "I'm not sure."

She lift my hand and made me looked at her eyes "Don't be afraid Zero. You know that you could tell me everything right?"

I bit my bottom lips before I speak "There's someone that make me confuse. His demeanor and everything he said toward me today. But the thing that made me confuse the most was my own feeling toward him."

"What he did and said to you that made you this confuse Zero?"

"He kissed me and he said that he loved me." My cheek reddened when I remembered what happen last night.

"How about you?" she still stroking my long silver hair to calming me "Did you love him?"

"I…I don't know. I used to hate him with all of my soul and I didn't even know am I like guys."

"And why you hate him?" She asked.

I got up and looked at her eyes "He is a pureblood vampire the same kind who killed my parents and destroyed my life. After all I'm a hunter and it's was my nature to hate vampire."

"How about now? When you are a pureblood too. Did you still hate him?"

I lowered my gaze and looked at the ground beneath me as if that was the most interesting thing in this place. "No, I don't hate him but I don't know am I love him or not. Whenever I saw him and meet him I could feel my heart beating faster and as if there was million butterflies fly on my stomach."

"Do you know Zero, the different between hate and love is just as thin as a piece of paper. Don't think with your brain use your hearth to understand your feeling." She smiles and kissed my forehead with much care and gentleness "Now, you need to go back, and remember whenever you need to talk to someone just think about me and I'll come to you."

With her last word I saw my surrounded become dark and when I opened my eyes I'm already back on my comfortable bed in my chamber. I got up but still sat down on my king size bed. I looked at the nightstand near my bed; in there I saw the rose that Kaname gave to me last night. I took the flower and inhaled the scent. The smell made me remembered Kaname since Kaname have the same scent with this red blood rose. I hold it near my heart when I tried to remember him. His red wine colored eyes looked at me with so much passion and love. His silky chocolate hair felt so smooth when I touch it and his warm hand when he touched my face.

I felt my face reddened with the memory of the last night event and I felt my heart beating faster. "Kaname, what are you doing to me?"

Normal pov

Zero study room

Everyone was gathered in there, even Toru was in there. He already back on his perfect condition with just the trace of tiredness. The seating arrangement was just like the other day, with additional Toru and Kikyo who stood behind Zero's armchair and Seiren who not to be seen in anywhere.

"Now what should we do about those pureblood plan?" Kaname started the talk. "I already sent Seiren to search and spying the mansion which Takuma said yesterday. After all, we need more information about their plan." Kaname said with all of his calmness.

"We have the thing that they want and need to finish their plan, and I'm sure that soon or later they will know that we have it." When said toward them all. He tried so hard to not look at Kaname eyes since whenever he looked Kaname eyes he will remembered what happen yesterday and how loving the way Kaname looked at him. 'Why my heart beating so fast when I looked at him?'

"Actually, there was more important thing we need to do." Kain said suddenly.

"And what is it Kain?" Kaname ask.

"I remembered when I spied them they said that to finish their plan to bringing back the silver-blood lord they need the bloods from at least a hundred of human. There will be mass murdering in the near time." Kain said calmly.

"Why you not tell us sooner Kain?" Aido yelled at him.

"My apologized, they not explicitly said like that, they just said that they need a hundreds of human blood. I just realized what their real intention yesterday after I heard about their real intention." Explained the orange haired noble toward the other.

"Then we need to know where they going to look for their prey." Said the dirty blond haired hunter.

"We need to send some hunter to protect the city and village near the mansion." Put the cigarette back on his lips he inhaled it few times then continue "They wouldn't choose their prey from the faraway place. Although they are pureblood that must be difficult to bring a hundred of people to their mansion."

"What the Toga-kun said was true." Said the president of hunter association "We need to go back to the association to tell them all about this and arrange them to this mission."

"Did you need any help Cross-san." said the pureblood prince.

Cross-san gave Kaname a grateful smile "That will be good Kaname-kun."

"Takuma, Shiki, Rima, Ruka, Kain, Aido would you maid to go with Cross-san to help him?" Said the brunette pureblood toward his inner circle.

"We all will do as best as we can to help Cross-san Kaname-sama." Said all the nobles in unison.

With the end of the conversation all the nobles' vampire and the two hunters went to the Hunter Association leave the three pureblood on the Hio mansion. Both Zero and Kaname walked toward the inner garden to talk when Yuki come to the kitchen with Kikyo and Toru.

Normal pov

Kitchen 

"Ne…..ne…Kikyo-san what should we do to make them together." Yuki said as soon as they arrived at the kitchen and Toru closed the kitchen door.

Kikyo took a seat across the one that Yuki took "Ehm… it's seems that my master still not sure with his own feeling toward Kuran-sama."

"Yeah, last night I saw Kaname nii-sama confesses his love toward Zero but Zero didn't say anything and Kaname nii-sama didn't dare to push too much." Yuki said in low voice

"May be we need to gave a little push toward Zero-sama so he can make sure about his feeling, since it seems that Zero-sama actually have feeling toward Kuran-sama but he not sure about his feeling yet." Toru said while handed the tea that he just made before.

"I'm agree with Toru!" Yuki said happily. "So, what is your idea about this?"

"Give them aphrodisiac, lock them in one room and leave them for a night." Toru said in flat tone. Both Yuki and Kikyo just looked at Toru with wide eyes "What? Why the both of you looked at me like that? What I said was true, with the two of them spent a passionate night together they will be more honest with their own feeling."

Kikyo cleared his throat after she recovered from her shock. "When you said like that it was right, but I think it's just too fast for the tow of them and just to wild. We need more tamed plan. But that doesn't mean that we would never use your plan. We will use it next time."

"What will we do then?" Said the young pureblood princess.

"I'll look for an appropriate plan, but for now I need to finish all of the house chore."

Mausoleum of the first Kiryu

In front of the mausoleum there were three figures who tried to open the mausoleum door. "Are you sure that book keeps in there?" ask the one and only girl on that group.

"I'm sure Sara; I already investigated all the information where the last part from the book of sin being keep and all the information showing that that book being keeps in here." Ryoga said. "Now let's go inside." The grey haired pureblood finally could open the door and now guide his two companions to enter the mausoleum.

"It's too dark in here not even our vampire eyes could be use in here. Can I use my power to create fire to light this place?" Ask the light blue haired pureblood.

"That must be okay Tsuruhito." Tsuruhito then created the fire to illuminate the inside of the mausoleum.

With the help from the fire that Tsuruhito created the three of them started to look for the book until Ryoga found a secret door. The door was small and enough to put a book inside it. The grey haired pureblood opened the door but there was nothing in there.

"Damn we are late. There was somebody else who took that book." Ryoga run his hand toward his hair in frustration.

"Wait!" Tsuruhito said "There was a letter in there." Ryoga took the letter and read it "What it said?"

Ryoga gave the letter toward Tsuruhito; the light blue haired pureblood read it with loud voice "I'll give you the book when the last cherry blossoms bloom. Meet me on the mirror of the moon."

Sorry for the short chapter. I hope this chapter not too flat and can satisfy you all enough. Thanks for reading don't forget to leave REVIEW because that will make me happy and maybe make me update faster. Flame is accepted as long as not too harsh.

Spent some minutes to give me review so I'll know do you like this story or not.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11

Disclaimer: until the end of this world VK wouldn't be mine

Warning: boyxboy, since English not my mother language maybe there will be many grammar error, and misspelling. Don't like don't read.

Pairing: kanamexzero

"I'll give you the book when the last cherry blossoms bloom. Meet me on the mirror of the moon."

"What the meaning of this word?" Tsuruhito asked.

"Maybe we need to go back first and discussed about all of this on the mansion." Ryoga put the letter on his pocket.

The three figures walked away from the mausoleum and handed back toward their mansion. When they arrived they come in their living room. Ryoga took the letter from his pocket and put it in the table.

"What will we do about this?" Ryoga started the conversation.

Sara eyed the letter and then started to read the letter. "Who do you thing the one who write this letter?"

"Don't have any idea." Tsuruhito said. He sat up and then walked toward the bar ant took a bottle of wine and then pour it into three glass "but, we need to understand the meaning of the letter said."

"I'll give you the book when the last cherry blossoms bloom. Meet me on the mirror of the moon." Said the gray haired pureblood "Can we believed what the letter said?"

"Do you already understand the meaning of the letter?" said the only woman in there while accepting a glass of wine from the light blue haired pureblood.

"It seems that the one who write it was the one who took the book and that person willingly hands over the book to us." Hugging the shorter pureblood and let him sat on his lap Ryoga then continue "This letter tell us about the time and place when that person will hand over that book to us."

"I could understand about the first line but where is the mirror of the moon?" said the male pureblood on Ryoga lap.

"May be that person tell us about the sacred hunter temple." Sara said.

"Is place like that even exist? If that is a sacred place from the hunters, maybe that is a trap." Tsuruhito looked at Ryoga but he didn't say anything and looks like he thinking about something important. "Is there something wrong?" Tsuruhito ask.

Ryoga looked at the other pureblood "We will meet that person." Before the other pureblood could say anything the gray haired pureblood continue. "If that person even bother to write us a letter and show us the place that clearly said belong to hunter that mean he serious but careful enough. If it is a trap, that person wouldn't use place like that he will use other place that we know more."

"I'll send one of our spies to look at that place and check that place first before we come in there." Tsuruhito said.

"That will be good." The other said in unison.

Hio Mansion

Kikyo, Toru and Yuki decided to use Toru idea to lock Kaname and Zero inside the sacred library inside the Hio mansion without the addition of giving them the aphrodisiac. The first step of the plan was lure the two of them to come inside the library and lock them for about twelve hours or al lest until they confess their true felling.

That time was the time to do the first step.

Kikyo walked toward Zero's study room where the both male pureblood discussing about the other pureblood action. When Kikyo arrived in front of the study room, she knocks the door and waiting for the permission from Zero to entered the room.

"Please come in." Heard the permission from Zero, Kikyo entered the room and facing the two pureblood in front of him. "Is there something you need Kikyo?" the silver haired pureblood ask.

"There is some important information about the silver blood in the sacred library of the Hio mansion that I just found Zero-sama." Kikyo said.

"Could you show me the information then?" Zero said.

"I couldn't bring the file here you should read it in there Zero-sama."

"Why you couldn't bring it here?"

"Because there is some spell that prevent anyone who doesn't have Hio's blood to bring anything out from there since everything in there really important and dangerous." Kikyo said.

"I'll go then. Kaname will you come with me or you want to wait in here?" Zero asked toward the brunet pureblood.

"I'll come with you." Kaname said.

Deep inside Kikyo jumped because of happiness seeing the two pureblood in front of her fall on her trap.

Kikyo leaded the two pureblood toward the sacred library on Hio mansion. The two pureblood entered the library and they couldn't help but stare around the library. There is some old diagram that usually being use on to doing old spell and the library being protected by old and strong spell that prevent anyone to entered or going out from there forcefully.

When both pureblood vampires entered the library the female butler leave the two of them alone. She closed and locked the door without the other realized and hand back toward a room where Yuki and Toru wait for her.

"Kaname, look, I found the information that Kikyo inform us in here." Zero showed Kaname few document in his hand.

Kaname walked toward the silver haired pureblood, took the document and read it "This document indeed has many interesting information. We need to inform Cross-san and the other about this." Kaname handed the document back to Zero and walked toward the door "I'll call the other when you look the other document and studying it." Zero nodded and started to look the other document on the nearest bookshelf.

The brunet pureblood tried to open the door but the door didn't move at all and still closed. "Zero the door couldn't be open."

"What do you mean the door couldn't be open." The silverette pureblood walked toward Kaname and tried to open the door too but the door still not open. "Maybe the door locked automatically when being closed by Kikyo before. I'll try to call her to open the door." Kaname nodded.

Zero took his mobile and dialed Kikyo numbers but nothing happen and when Zero look at his mobile he saw that there is no signal in there. Zero threw his mobile and cursed harshly.

"What happen?" Kaname asked.

"There is no signal and I couldn't call her." Zero said desperately.

"Can I use my power to blow up the door?" Kaname looked at Zero and asked for permission. Zero nodded and walked away a bit so he wouldn't be affected by the blow.

Kaname tried to use his power but nothing happen as if something hold Kaname power and made him couldn't us it.

"I couldn't use my power maybe you could try Zero."

Zero tried too, but just like Kaname, nothing happen. "Maybe it's all because the spells that protect this library which make us couldn't use our power."

"What will we do then?"

"We'll wait Kikyo will realize when we don't show up for the dinner it's about four hour before dinner after all." Zero said.

Kaname then walked toward the only couch in there and sat down. "Zero come here, it's better if we sat down and read the document you found earlier."

Zero took the document and hand half of it toward the red wine eyed pureblood before sat down beside him. Not long after that the temperature of the library decrease drastically and made Zero started to tremble. Kaname who saw Zero started to tremble become worry and hold Zero cold hand.

"Zero are you alright? Your hand feels so cold." Kaname asked.

"I'm alright just feels a bit cold."

Kaname kneeled in front of Zero and looked at two pool of amnesty "Zero, tell me when your last time drinking blood?"

"I drink the tablet every day." Zero said while tried to avoiding Kaname red wine eyes.

Kaname made Zero looked at his eyes "I mean when your last time drinking _real _blood?"

"Two… two months ago." Zero said.

Kaname gave a heavy sigh "Zero your body still adjusted with the changing and you _need _blood more than normally. I know you hate it but you need it to survive. Now you should drink."

Kaname open the two upper buttons form his shirt to revel his milky long neck. As soon as Zero looked at Kaname neck he could hear and even feel the pulse of Kaname artery.

"No, please don't." Zero closed his eyes and tried to run away from Kaname, but Kaname caught him before Zero could walk away.

Kaname hugged the smaller man and made Zero mouth meet his neck near his pulse. "Please drink Zero, I couldn't saw you suffering. Please drink my love."

The position made Zero could smell the wonderful scent of Kaname blood. The same smell that he secretly looked for and really wanted to be holed by it. Kaname scent like the perfect combination of cinnamon and red rose with the hint of morning breeze that made Zero couldn't help but always carve of it.

Zero then opened his mouth licking the special spot where he usually drank from Kaname. Kaname couldn't help but moan because this treatment. Zero kissed and licked the skin beneath his mouth before sinking his throbbed fangs to the tender skin. Blood flowed and fill Zero hungry mouth the wonderful taste of pureblood blood made Zero moan in satisfaction. And without their knowing, now Kaname already sat down in the couch with Zero on his lap while the silver haired pureblood wiggled his hips on Kaname lap and made both pureblood moans.

After few more minutes Zero finally aware of their position. After licked Kaname neck clean he got up from Kaname lap as fast as he can but Kaname hold him strong enough that made Zero couldn't move from his position on Kaname lap.

"Don't. Please let me hold you like this, just this time." Kaname said desperately.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't drink from you like that."

Kaname hold Zero more closer "Please don't be sorry. I'm the one who ask you to drink from me. Just with this I could feel that I could help you. With give you my blood I could feel as if I'm important to you. And although you don't love me, with my blood I want to prove my love for you."

"But you are important Kaname." Zero said in low and small voice.

"What…..?" Kaname said dump fondly.

"I said that you are important." Zero said in more loud voice. "You are important Kaname, you are important for me and maybe, just maybe I love you too." The silveratte pureblood tried to hide his blushing face but Kaname took his chin and made Zero looked at him.

"Is that true?" Kaname ask. Zero just nodded and tried to avoid Kaname eyes "Then, why you tried to avoid me?"

"That… that because I'm too shy to even look at you when I'm realizes that I love you."

Kaname smiled happily and kissed Zero hungrily. Zero stunned for a while before he relaxed and kissed Kaname back. The silveratte beauty opened his lips and invited Kaname tongue to come inside his hot carven. Kaname happily fulfill the invitation and explore every inch of Zero mouth. When the need of air kicks in the two new lovers freeing their mouth and looked at each other eyes with love.

"I love you Zero. My beautiful Zero."

"I love you too Kaname."

After that they started to kiss again and lie down on the couch in each other arms.

In other room

Toru, Kikyo and Yuki saw everything from the monitor that linked with a hidden camera in the library that Toru put earlier.

"That's was hot." Yuki said while using tissue to cleaning the blood that flow from his nose.

"I never thought that this plan will be this good." Kikyo said while do the same thing with Yuki.

"With what Kaname-sama and Zero-sama I guess we don't need any aphrodisiac to give to them." Toru said.

"Maybe we still need it if we want to see something hotter." Yuki said with smirk on her lips.

Sorry for late update and short chapter but I hope this chapter could satisfy all of you.

Thanks for reading don't forget to give me review. Flame is accepted as long as not too harsh.

Love you all.


	12. Chapter 12

Love for my beauty

Disclaimer: still not mine

Give applause to my BETA FallenAngel5

Chapter 12

The next day after the 'incident' both Zero and Kaname both relaxed and decided to go on a date. They had a little picnic in the cherry blossom garden enjoying the last bloom of the cherry blossoms.

While the two purebloods enjoyed their picnic, Toru and Kikyo discussed something important in Kikyo's room.

"Kikyo-sama our time has nearly come." Toru said.

Kikyo who still looked at Zero in the garden through the window turned around to face her companion and answered, "I know." Kikyo walked towards her desk near the window and took out a silver box in which the book of sin inside lied inside. "That's why I want you to bring this to them."Kikyo said while giving the box to Toru.

"Are you sure Kikyo-sama? Is our duty important enough to pay the price?", Toru asked. There was sadness in his eyes as he looked at the woman in front of him "We could lose Zero-sama's trust if we continue doing this."

"I know," Kikyo said a little louder than necessary, "but we need to do this!" There were tears in her eyes "We need to do this if we want everything to end, which includes our curse. I do this to protect Zero, too." Kikyo wiped her eyes, "I really care about Zero and I love him as if he was my own son. That's why we need to do this to protect the last heir of mine and to fulfil our duty although I know that this will hurt his heart." Kikyo said in sad whisper.

Toru walked towards the woman in front of him and hugged her. "You know that I will be here for you forever, right Kikyo-sama? Share your pain with me. Don't put this burden on only your shoulders. Share it with me because that's my purpose for living right now."

Kikyo hugged him back, "Thank you, Toru."

After a while he put his arms down and stepped back, "I'm going to go now. Tomorrow is after all the time for our meeting with them."

"I will go too. I believe when Zero realizes that we took this book from his room, he wouldn't want to see us again. I don't want to see hatred in his eyes that is directed towards me."

"Let's go now while he is still busy."

With the wind blowing the two disappeared and left thousands of blood red rose petals behind.

Inan old manor near Mount Fuji

"Found anything out of place?" Sara asked Tsuruhito.

"This place is for more than fifty years abandoned and I didn't find anything suspicious in there." informed the light blue haired pureblood. "I already looked at everything and there is nothing left in there." he added.

Ryoga came up to them: "I'll be the one to meet these two then while the two of you prepare the last stage."

"The preparations are nearly done.", answered the only girl., "From a hundred people we only need twenty six more to have the right amount of blood."

"That's good to hear. Soon we can start with the final act. As soon as I lay my hand on that book." Said the grey haired pureblood.

"I'll accompany you, Ryo. Since the task of collecting those humans can be finished alone by Sara, I will come along with you. I know you're strong enough but I just want to make sure that everything is going to be alright."

The other purebloods just nodded in agreement to what Tsuruhito said.

Hio mansion

Back at the Hio mansion both Zero and Kaname were still cuddling beneath the cherry blossoms, enjoying each other company when Kaito, Kaien and Yagari came up to them.

"These are the reports of the missing people in the village near the mansion that you wanted." said the one eyed hunter in a rush, ignoring the position of his former student and the vampire prince.

The two purebloods were stunned for a second before the both of them nodded "Let's discuss this inside." the silver haired ex-hunter ordered while leading them inside.

"So how many people are already missing?" Kaname asked.

Kaito gave them a copy of the report: "Five in a village South-East from here, eleven in the North, seven one in the North-East and twelve in the East. Currently there are thirty five people missing. These people all had some similarities when they disappeared. They all disappeared at night and all of them were, according to the report, dragged by people with red eyes." The two purebloods nodded.

"According to the book of sin they need the blood from one hundred people. If they only have thirty five people then there's still time left.", before Zero was able to continue Yuki opened the door.

"All the nobles are coming, but…." there was hesitation in Yuki's voice and she looked worried.

Hearing the worry in her voice, Kaname approached his little sister: "Is something wrong with them?"

"They are all alright and back already but it seems that they have bad news." The others tensed, hearing her but didn't say anything.

"Yuki, could you bring them here?" Kaname asked.

The pureblood princess just nodded "Of course Onii-sama." With that Yuki left the study to bring the other vampires back. Soon Yuki came back with them and Takuma proceeded to give the reports of their jobs.

"Ten in the South-West, thirteen in the West and sixteen in the North-West.", Kaname was reading the report aloud. "With this they just need twenty six more. We need to prevent that from happening." Kaname said.

The others listened carefully and didn't say anything until the silverette ex-hunter looked at Yuki: "Yuki, could you perhaps call Kikyo and Toru, I need to inform them to do their job that I gave to them."

Yuki nodded and walked out. When she came back, she looked troubled. Toru and Kikyo weren't with her.

"What happened Yuki? Where are Toru and Kikyo?", Zero asked.

"I couldn't find them. I tried to look everywhere. I looked in the kitchen, the gardens and even in their rooms but they are nowhere to be found."

Zero eyes widened. "Where are they?" Zero asked in a whisper.

"But I found a lot of rose petals covering the floor of Kikyo's room." Yuki said while giving Zero one of the petals that she found.

Zero took it, stared at it and ran as fast as possible towards Kikyo's room. When he arrived he pushed open the doors and just like Yuki said the room was covered with blood red rose petals. Zero felt a bit dizzy after he looked at the petals and nearly fell to the ground if Kaname didn't catch him.

"Zero are you alright?" asked the pureblood prince.

Zero unfocused eyes still looked to the ceiling "It's the same." Zero said towards no one with a weak voice. He saw the same slide of background when he meet Rose. Everything was the same, the same blood red rose petals beneath him and he could feel the same aura lingering in the room. The only difference between the two places was the ceiling colour. In here the ceiling had a light brown colour while the other place was completely white. "Rose-san." That's the last thing the silverette said before he lost his consciousness.

Themeeting place

The moon was already high in the sky and gave a gentle gleam towards the earth beneath him, which was covered with the last bloom of cherry blossoms. In the clearing were already two figures. They were standing near the lake which became a perfect mirror for the sun of the night.

"Ah, so you decided to come." said the first figure to the person who appeared across him. "No need to worry, I came here to give you the thing that I promised to you."

"What do you want for it?" the first figure asked.

The second was startled with the question but regained his composure fast and smiled towards the other one. "I don't want you to give me anything. My master and I only want to see the awakening of the silver blood."

The first figure locked eyes with the other, "What is your and your Master's name?"

"You can call me Toru, Ryoga-sama, and my Master's name is Rose." From the abandoned temple came a beautiful woman with silver hair and red eyes wearing a crimson kimono. She was walking elegantly towards the three men. And stopped besides Toru.

"So are you agreeing to let us participate?", asked the silver haired woman. The pureblood in front of her nodded. Rose looked up and stated: "It's alright for your companion to show himself."

After hearing that, Tsuruhito showed himself and stood beside the dark grey haired pureblood.

Ryoga could feel that the woman in front of him was different then any other vampire he ever met. He was sure that she was a vampire but he couldn't tell what level she was. He could feel that she was stronger than him and although he would fight her with Tsuruhito there was no guarantee that they were going to win. "Ok then, I'll let you participate. Are you going to give me the book?"

Toru gave the silver box to the pureblood "The book is inside the box."

The two purebloods looked inside the box and took the book to read it. "This is the right book.", Ryoga stated. He then looked at the two vampires in front of him "The two of you can come along."

Zero's Room

"I'm sorry Zero if I hurt you."

After he heard the vague voice from a woman, Zero woke up. He opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He looked beside him and found a sleeping Kaname who sat in the armchair. He closed his eyes once more to try to remember about what had happened. "Rose-san what is the meaning of all this?"

Kaname woke up after he heard the faint voice of Zero and went to bedside with a rush. "Zero are you alright?", Kaname asked worriedly.

Zero looked at his lover and nodded, "I'm alright."

The brunette then hugged his younger lover tightly "Thank goodness. I was really afraid when you passed out today."

The younger one hugged his lover back, "I'm alright. No need to worry." Kaname released Zero from his hug and sat down beside him. "Are Kikyo and Toru back?" Zero asked.

Kaname shook his head "No, they aren't back." The older pureblood looked at his now sad lover, "I know that you really trust and care about them, but I have to inform you that there's a possibility that they betrayed you."

"What do you mean Kaname?", Zero asked, "I know that they left without saying anything but that doesn't mean that they betrayed me."

Kaname gave a heavy sigh "After you passed out, we wanted to read the book of sin. When we looked for it the book was not in the place where you left it. I found the seal that used to lock the box in Kikyo's bed. And from what you told me before, the seal could be only opened by you or Kikyo."

"But, how… I mean why… everything shouldn't be like this." Zero said with a trembling voice.

"I don't know love. But you can't be sad like this forever. When three purebloods may already have the book we need to stop them as soon as possible." Kaname said.

"But, how?" Zero asked.

"Seiren is already back and has enough information about those three purebloods exact location. We will go and attack them tomorrow."

~00~

I'm sorry for this very late update, but thanks for still reading this story.

I couldn't promise for fast update but I'll try to update as fast as I can.

Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Love for my beauty

Disclaimer: still not mine

Give applause to my BETA FallenAngel5

Chapter 13

The next day the two purebloods and all the nobles came to the mansion, which was located in the middle of Mount Fuji. There were no guards in front of the mansion, and it looked like it was never visited by anyone.

"Is this the right place?", Takuma asked when they arrived in front of a big iron door.

Kaname walked forward, tracing the surface of the door and spoke an ancient spell passed down for generations in his family. An other door appeared next to the iron one. It was small and made from black wood with a pattern of rune characters on the surface.

Aido walked to the new door to examine the runes. "This place is protected by a blood spell so no one can enter this mansion without the permission of the owner."

"Can't we just destroy it?" Zero asked the shorter vampire.

"Nope, as far as I can tell with this rune, anyone who tries to destroy it or just simply enter the mansion, without the permission of it's master will bleed to death. No one, not even a pureblood, can neutralize this spell." Aido explained.

"There must be a way to enter this mansion. We've come so far already and I can't leave from here with empty hands." The silver haired pureblood started to complain.

"I'm agreeing with Zero-sama, we need to find a way to enter." The orange haired vampire agreed to Zero. "We have little time before they are going to wake up the silver blood."

While the nobles and the two purebloods discussed how to enter the mansion without being hurt, two figures started to come to their place. "It's better if all of you go away from here.", the first figure stated. The nobles and the purebloods turned around to see who arrived.

The silver haired ex-hunter walked forward "Toru, Kikyo… no, I mean Rose." Zero said toward the two figures in front of him.

The woman named Rose smiled, "So you know who I am?", she asked Zero.

"As soon as I found your room covered in blood-red rose petals, I knew that Kikyo never existed. You where always her." Zero looked Rose in the eyes "But, the thing that I couldn't understand up until now, is about your real intention to keep me alive. Why is it so important to keep me alive only to betray me in the end and probably kill me?"

Rose kept her warm smile and looked straight at Zero "Will you believe me if I say that I need you to get the book of sins?"

Zero's eyes hardened. "I believe that you could get the book of sins without my help easily and that, if you really needed my help you wouldn't have turned me into a pureblood!"

"Alright… Alright I'll tell you the truth." The silver haired woman said in defeat. "I needed you to drink from me so I would be released from your bloody rose, which in turn means I had to turn you into a pureblood. I already answered your question; if you don't want to die I suggest you leave!"

Kaname, who had up until now observed the exchange between the two silver-haired, started to speak "We can't leave yet. We need to stop those purebloods from waking up the silver blood."

"If that is your intention then it's too late." With these words said, the earth started to shake. "The awakening ceremony has started now. Once it has started there is no way to stop it." Without them realizing Toru and Rose already opened the door and entered the mansion "I warn you all once again. Leave this place right now if you want to live a little longer!" With these last words from Rose, the door closed.

"What should we do Kaname?", Takuma asked his friend.

"If we can't stop the awakening ceremony then we need to kill the silver blood before he even steps out of this mansion.", answered the brunette pureblood determined. The rest of them nodded in agreement.

While they tried to open the door, the ground started to shake once again and the door opened so hard as if being pulled by a monster. After the door opened they all could feel a huge, scary aura come out from the opened door.

At the same time inside the Mansion

The three purebloods had gathered around the pool of blood. Human corpses which where drained from their blood, lay scattered around the pool.

Tsuruhito poured some more blood into the pool and it started to glow. "We have gathered enough blood now. We might as well start the ceremony."

Sara drew a huge circle around the pool. After she was done huge star appeared in the pool. She walked towards Ryoga who was reading the book of sins. "Here, write these runes around the circle."

Sara took some more blood and started to write the runes. After she had finished, the diagram started to glow. Tsuruhito and Sara moved to stand behind Ryoga. He, I turn, opened the book of sins and started to chant a old spell. After the first spell was finished, he walked towards the pool to pour the silver blood inside.

As soon as the silver blood dissolved inside the blood, the figure inside woke up and started to stand in the centre of the pool. Ryoga quickly finished the second spell. After it was finished, the ground shook for a while and the glow from the pool started to fade out.

The two purebloods walked forward and slit their wrists pouring some of their blood inside the pool. While the blood started to dissolve as well, Ryoga started to chant the last spell to wake up the silver blood.

Finally the last spell was finished. The silver blood vampire walked out from the pool. Ryoga kneeled in front of him, "Welcome back father." In front of him stood a naked man with light green hair, high cheek bones, red blood coloured eyes, pale lips and alabaster skin.

"Thank you son," the newly awakened silver blood looked around "It seems you already prepared my meal."

"Only the best for you father." Ryoga answered.

The two other purebloods looked at Ryoga with horror on their faces. "You…you already planed this." the only girl in the room asked. She tried to attack Ryoga, but before she could do anything her body was already held by the silver blood vampire. "As a meal you shouldn't struggle too much." The silver blood sank his fangs inside her pale neck. He drank so much without giving Sara a chance to fight back. After he was satisfied, a dagger appeared in his hand and he stabbed Sara into the chest to take her heart. He drank from it while her body turned to dust.

After absorbing Sara's power the ground started to shake once again.

"Long time no see Saizu." Rose appeared in front of the him.

"Just the woman I wanted to see.", answered the silver blood vampire. "So, after all of this time you are still alive?"

"How could I die if you are still alive?" Rose said with calm voice. "I still need to avenge the death of my husband and my first son." Said the silver haired vampire with a higher voice.

The light green haired vampire just smirked "That's because you choose to marry that lowly human and not me. If you married me our race wouldn't be tainted and the silver blood vampire would have become the king of this world."

"Silver blood as the king of the world." Rose said in disgust "If I remember correctly you are the one who killed all of our kind, except for you and me."

"That because they are incompetent and were a great disgrace to our race." Saizu smiled cruelly "Just you and me makes the perfect silver blood. We are a perfect couple, perfect mates. After all your life is already tied with mine."

Rose looked at the silver blood in front of her eyes full of determination "That's why I came here. I came to end this curse and I will bring you down with me this time. This time I won't just shield your power, this time I will kill you for sure even if I have to sacrifice my own life!"

~00~

Sorry for the minimum act of KaZe but I promise the next chapter will have a lot of KaZe in action.

Thanks for reading.

Have a nice day

Ichihara Yue


End file.
